Attraction
by Karine-Fardoux
Summary: Une prophétie, une attraction irrésistible... Je n'en dis pas plus ! Shippeur à 300%
1. Chapitre 1

Attraction – Chapitre 1

Mlle Parker rentrait péniblement chez elle, vidée. Un mois, jour pour jour, s'était écoulé depuis Carthis. Elle continuait de poursuivre Jarod, jouant au chat et à la souris comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Mais justement, il ne s'est RIEN passé ! se disait-elle. »

Un mois oui. 30 longues et interminables journées qu'elle passait à mentir. Mentir à Raines, Lyle, Sydney, Broots, Jarod… Elle-même. Au départ, elle pensait que tout était mieux comme ça. Faire comme si Raines n'était pas son père, comme si cette poursuite avait encore un sens, comme si son père, enfin… son oncle ne s'était pas jeté dans l'océan après avoir lu ces foutus rouleaux, comme si ce rapprochement à Carthis n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle était douée pour mentir oui, mais elle savait au fond d'elle, la vérité. Elle la connaissait, mais la reniait.

« Quelle ironie ! S'exclama-t-elle, en riant jaune ».

Oui, quelle ironie de connaître la vérité, celle qui obsédait leur vie depuis toujours, la connaître, mais l'ignorer. Elle s'en voulait parfois… souvent. Elle se posait dans son canapé certains soirs… tous les soirs, se repassait la situation minutes après minutes, heure après heure. Parfois, un verre de whisky accompagnait ses nuits de réflexion solitaire. Cela réveillait toujours son ulcére. Alors elle se levait, en âme en peine, courbée. Elle prenait un médicament, toujours le même, puis allait dormir. Parfois, les yeux embrumés de larmes.

Elle se surprenait parfois à penser à son avenir… Comment, où serait-elle dans 20 ans ? Elle avait à présent 36 ans, mais avait l'impression d'en avoir 10 de plus. Le Centre, sa vie l'épuisait et la marquait.

Plongée en pleine réflexion, elle entendit à peine le combiné sonner.

« Quoi ? Dit-elle d'un air las.

- A force de rester dans ton sofa, il va finir par se souvenir de tes formes !

- Jarod. Dit-elle, adoptant un ton mi soulagée mi agacée, tout en se redressant.

- De plus en plus perspicace, Parker !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je t'appelle car j'ai fait des découvertes… troublantes.

- Comme toujours Jarod. Alors, qu'as-tu découvert cette fois ? Ma mère est encore vivante ? Sydney est mon véritable père ? Ils ont adapté notre vie en série télé ? On est marié ? Va y, à présent, plus rien ne peut m'étonner.

- Quel optimisme Parker ! L'idée d'un mariage avec toi est quelque peu bancale, mais j'imagine déjà notre nuit de noce.

- Oh oui, moi au-dessus de toi… en train de t'étrangler tendrement !

- Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de sauvage ! Quoique, je t'imagine plus sauvage que ça Parker ! Lui dit-il sur un ton mystérieux.

- Jarod, tu m'as appelé pour fantasmer ou pour m'informer ? lui répondit-elle, troublée.

- Pas besoin de t'appeler pour fantasmer Parker. Il me suffit de t'imaginer dans ta belle nuisette en soie…

- JAROD ! lui cria-t-elle presque.

- C'est à propos du Centre. De toi. De moi.

- Pour changer.

- Tu m'as l'air bien las Parker. Je rêve ou tout ça commence enfin à te fatiguer ?

- Tout juste p'tit génie ! Tu vois, toi aussi, tu peux être perspicace. J'en ai franchement assez des impasses, des mensonges, des histoires de notre passé. Il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué !

- Tout va bientôt s'éclaircir. Lui dit-il alors, sa voix résonnant dans le dos de sa chasseresse. »

Celle-ci se retourna lentement, intriguée. Elle mit sa main dans son dos, cherchant son Smith & Wesson, mais elle ne tâtait qu'un endroit vide. Jarod lui montra alors son arme d'un air victorieux.

« J'ai gardé quelques reflexes de mon séjour au cirque ! Un vieux tour qu'on m'a appris.

- Donne-moi ça tout de suite ! Lui dit-elle, menaçante.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Tu me fatigue Jarod. Je ne tiens pas à me battre avec toi ce soir ! Je suis fatiguée comme tu l'as relevé tout à l'heure. J'y vais, et je ne veux plus te voir chez moi en sortant de la salle de bain. »

Elle ne donna pas le temps à Jarod de répondre et s'engouffra dans la pièce d'eau. Appréciant sa douche apaisante, elle enfila son pyjama bleu en soie et sortit, pieds nus et cheveux encore mouillés, ne se doutant pas que Jarod ait pu rester. En réalité, il était dans la cuisine, faisant du café comme si de rien n'était. Elle passa à côté de la pièce, puis revient sur ses pas et se tint à la porte, tandis que le jeune homme était dos à elle.

« Jarod. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

- Je fais du café, j'ai le droit non ? Et puis, j'ai des choses à te dire Parker. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et fut quelque peu troublé de la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait sa chasseresse. Sans maquillage, pas coiffé et en pyjama, elle était d'autant plus belle. Parker quant à elle continuait à lui lancer un regard noir, lourd de sens, espérant vite expédier cette histoire pour retourner au pays des songes, là où personne ne venait l'embêter.

Il s'avança devant elle et lui tendit une tasse de café. Elle l'a prise et le suivit sur le sofa.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur les parchemins. Je n'avais aucune nouvelles jusqu'à la semaine dernière. J'ai reçu un mail de Michael, un archéologue que j'avais connu pendant une affaire il y a deux ans. Je lui ai fait part de mes recherches, en lui disant de me prévenir s'il avait des nouvelles ou des découvertes à propos de 4 rouleaux. Il a donc fait des fouilles en Ecosse et sur toutes les îles aux alentours. Et il a… retrouvé les rouleaux la semaine dernière. »

Mlle Parker était littéralement choquée. Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle buvait les paroles de Jarod, attendant la suite des événements.

« Mon Dieu… Et ?

- Et je les ai lus

- Attend Jarod. Je ne sais… je ne sais plus si je veux connaître le contenu de ces rouleaux. Je veux dire… Mon p- enfin, mon oncle n'a pas hésité à se jeter dans l'océan après les avoir lu. Un homme il y a des siècles n'a pas non plus hésité à tuer sa famille, à créer la maison des horreurs, à engendrer tant de souffrances après les avoir lu. Ces rouleaux… sont des cadeaux empoisonnés.

- Parker. Je ne t'aurais rien dit si ça n'en valait pas la peine. Lui dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.»

Cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu mélangé à une pointe de frustration. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochaient, cela en devenait un supplice de les délier. Ils avaient l'impression que leurs âmes étaient connectées. Leur souffle en était presque coupé, et une irrépressible envie de gouter aux lèvres de l'autre se faisait ressentir. Une envie de se toucher, de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, de se mélanger à l'autre les envahissait, tels deux aimants. Elle se ressaisit, et détourna alors les yeux pour les diriger vers ses mains.

« Hum… Et qu'as-tu… découvert ?

- Que mon don, ton don sont indispensables au Centre. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Ce n'est uniquement une histoire de toi et moi. C'est une histoire qui NOUS concerne. Ces rouleaux nous expliquent la raison de nos vies.

- Que veux-tu dire Jarod ?

- Parker, regarde-moi. Lui dit-il alors, d'une voix grave. »

Elle s'exécuta et ressentit le même sentiment qu'auparavant.

« Tu sens ça ? Est-ce que tu sens ce sentiment quand nos seuls regards se croisent. Quand nous sommes ensembles dans la même pièce, ressens-tu cette dépendance, ce besoin d'être toujours côte à côte. Est-ce que tu ressens cette envie folle de… se toucher. Dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue.

- Jarod… Dit-elle en fermant les yeux, sur un ton de reproche afin de se ressaisir.

- Parker. Ne lutte pas. Dit-il, tandis qu'elle rouvrait les yeux pour les rediriger vers les siens. Est-ce que tu sens… Cette envie de plus en plus grandissante de se goûter… dit-il lentement, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre, ne se quittant pas du regard.

- Ce n'est pas… raisonnable. Répondit-elle à son tour, fermant les yeux tout en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

- Parker… lui dit-il, tentant de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Mmh ? Demanda-t-elle, déjà enivré du parfum de Caméléon. »

Tous deux essayait de lutter, mais leurs corps se rapprochaient et ne cherchait que l'autre pour être complet. La main de Jarod glissa de la joue de Parker pour trouver refuge autour de la fine taille de la chasseresse. Il ne put s'empêcher de la ramener à lui, collant leur torse l'un à l'autre ce qui eut le don d'arracher un soupir d'aise de la bouche de la chasseresse tandis qu'elle avait ses deux bras derrière la nuque du Caméléon, et que leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs parfums enivraient l'autre, et chacun sentait son souffle comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans un mutisme profond, comme s'ils étaient soumis à une force supérieure. Comme s'ils n'étaient que des pantins. Les yeux clos, Parker se mit à murmurer :

« Jarod… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai tant envie de

- T'embrasser. Finit-il alors sa phrase. »

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent alors, simplement. Ils ne pensaient plus, plus rien n'existaient d'autre que l'autre. Ce baiser était si… chaleureux, apaisant, soulageant. Des années de frustration, comme un poids qui se libérait se ressentait dans ce simple contact.

Les maux de crâne et d'estomac de la chasseresse n'existaient plus, la fatigue s'envolait à mesurer que ce baiser s'éternisait. Leurs langues entrèrent dans une danse lente. Chacun jouait avec l'autre, et en était avide. Jamais, avec aucune autre personne ils n'avaient ressenti ce sentiment de pleine satisfaction juste en un baiser. Ils se serraient de plus en plus l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils allaient disparaître. Seule la paume de la main de Jarod effleura le bas du dos de Mlle Parker, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier leur baiser.

« Jarod… On ne doit pas… murmura-t-elle alors, en une dernière supplication. »

Elle essayait tellement de se contrôler, mais ça lui paraissait à présent impossible de se détacher de lui. Ils étaient à présent enchaîner à l'autre.

Ne détachant pas ses lèvres des siennes, elle monta à califourchon sur lui. Le genou de la jeune femme appuya sur la télécommande de la télévision qui s'alluma, mais peu leur importait. Leur baiser interminable devient alors encore plus passionnée et avide. Il passait ses mains dans son dos, tandis qu'elle déboutonnait peu à peu sa chemise afin de passer ses mains sur son torse. Les lèvres de Jarod quittèrent alors les siennes pour se nicher dans son cou.

Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérait, ainsi que des papillons lui envahir l'estomac. C'était si agréable, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas connu ça ? A priori jamais. Même avec Thomas. Ses mains continuaient leur inlassable chemin, et Jarod avait quitté son cou pour caressait de sa barbe naissante la joue de la chasseresse. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien.

Elle passa alors une main tendrement dans les cheveux du Caméléon, et redressa de nouveau son regard dans le sien, les lèvres toujours à quelques millimètres se touchaient presque.

« Parker il faut… tenta-t-il de chuchoter tandis qu'il ne réussit pas à résister à l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. »

Leur baiser recommença alors, mais ils réussirent à se détacher juste de peu.

« Résister. Chuchota-t-elle en déglutissant, afin de finir sa phrase. C'est si difficile. Continua-t-elle avant de recapturer ses lèvres et de s'en détacher quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je sais… Mais j'ai tellement envie de

- Toi. Finit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. »

Jarod entreprit alors, presque malgré lui, de déboutonner le chemisier de Mlle Parker. Elle voulut l'aider, effleura ses doigts, et ils s'enlacèrent machinalement. Leurs mains et leurs doigts se rejoignaient et s'empoignaient avec une force incroyable.

Parker rapprocha leurs mains de son chemisier et entraina Jarod à le déboutonner tandis qu'elle mordait la lèvre inférieur du Caméléon. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas, leur esprit était vide. Seul comptait l'autre. Puis, tout était si lent qu'ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là, dans cette position.

Tous deux espérait qu'une force extérieure les entraînerait à stopper cette ascension, car il leur était impossible de la stopper seuls.

Le chemisier de la chasseresse s'arrêtait à présent à la naissance de son soutien-gorge et les choses commençaient imperceptiblement à déraper. Son téléphone sonna, et chacun émit un grognement tout en s'embrassant plus passionnément.

La sonnerie se fit cependant plus insistante et agaçante. Jarod éloigna de peu son visage du sien.

« Il faut répondre Parker.

- Dans une minute. Dit-elle en l'embrassant pour la énième fois, plus fort encore. »

Elle se détacha alors de lui, tout du moins de sa bouche. Elle prit le téléphone à côté d'elle en restant dans la même position, et décrocha :

« Allo ? Dit-elle, toujours en fixant Jarod dans les yeux tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux et qu'elle sentait les mains de Jarod dans son dos, ce qu'elle essayait d'oublier.

- Ma-mademoiselle Parker, c'est Broots.

- Quoi ENCORE ? Demanda-t-elle excédée, alors que Jarod glissait sa barbe dans sa nuque, et qu'elle remit son bras libre autour du cou de celui-ci.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Oui Broots, vous me dérangez ! arriva-t-elle à articuler, alors que Jarod glissait ses lèvres de plus en plus bas dans son cou, pour ensuite remonter, la soumettant à un vrai supplice.

- Je rêve ou vous regardez « The Voice » ? Et vous avez dit allo ?

- BROOTS, vous m'avez appelé pour commenter mon programme télé ou quoi ?

- N-non, bien sûr.

- Alors pourquoi… »

Parker s'arrêta de parler au vue du geste que Jarod avait commis. En effet, excédé par la difficulté qu'il avait de déboutonner le chemisier de sa chasseresse, il avait littéralement arraché les boutons d'un coup sec, dévoilant ainsi son soutien-gorge rouge.

« Broots, deux minutes ok ? Dit-elle en un souffle avant de mettre rapidement le combiné sous le coussin qui était à sa portée. »

Parker fixa Jarod, surprise et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Tu as toujours eu de bons goûts vestimentaires, mais je ne savais pas que ça allait jusque-là… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Jarod... Arrête ça, tu vas me rendre... Dingue. J'ai Broots à l'autre bout du fil et

- Et alors ?

- Et tu ne devais pas me dire quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement son torse.

- Oui, oui … effectivement je… »

Le Caméléon s'arrêta de nouveau au milieu de sa phrase au vue du regard de sa chasseresse, emplie d'une lueur nouvelle. De désir.

« Je… ça peut attendre. Dit-il encore en se rapprochant et en capturant sa bouche. »

Leurs deux torses se collèrent alors fortement, chacun en voulant la chaleur de l'autre.

« Mademoiselle Parker ? Mademoiselle Parker ? S'élevait alors une voix au-dessous du coussin. »

Celle-ci roulant des yeux, quitta à regret les douces lèvres de son Caméléon et répondit au téléphone :

« Broots, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me déranger au milieu de la nuit !

- Mais… Il n'est que 21h30. S'étonna l'informaticien. Et, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous me semblez bizarre.

- Tout va extrêmement bien Broots ! Dit-elle en fixant Jarod avec un sourire. Et puis, dites ce que vous avez à dire à la fin ! Dit-elle en glissant ses ongles dans la chevelure de Jarod qui la regardait, amusé.

- Il faut que je vous prévienne. Lyle est en route pour votre mai-

- QUOI ? Dit-elle, le regard écarquillé. Mais, quand, pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main à plat sur le torse de Jarod qui arborait un regard interrogatif.

- Il est partit il y a… 10 minutes il me semble. Mademoiselle Parker ? Mademoiselle Parker ? Continua-t-il de demander alors qu'elle avait raccroché.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors le Caméléon.

- Lyle est en route pour ici ! Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle se levait et regardait Jarod, les yeux ronds.

- Il est partit il y a

-10 minutes. Continua-t-elle. »

Les deux amants entendirent une voiture se garer en face de la maison. Ils se tournaient tout à coup l'un vers l'autre.

« Viens. Lui intima-t-il en prenant sa main et en s'enfermant avec elle dans la salle de bain. »

Elle le suivit et se retrouva enfermée avec lui, tandis que Lyle tapait vainement à la porte. Cependant, au lieu de rebrousser chemin, il s'engouffra dans la demeure de la Dragon Lady.

« Soeurette ? Demanda alors l'inopportun.

- Oui, j'arrive ! S'exclama-t-elle alors, ne détachant pas son regard de Jarod.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-il, se trouvant alors à à peine un mètre du couple, juste derrière la porte.

- Tu permets que je me mette en pyjama oui ? Je ne vais quand même pas me dépêcher pour toi !

- Très bien, j'attends. Dit-il tendit qu'il balayait la pièce du regard et qu'il remarqua son chemisier sur le sol. Etrange.

- Mon chemisier ! Chuchota-t-elle à l'attention de Jarod, les yeux ronds. Merde ! laissa-t-elle échapper en passant devant lui pour en prendre un autre d'une couleur totalement différente. »

Jarod la regardait avec envie, désir. Elle essayait d'ignorer ses regards, mais finit par se tourner vers lui.

« Arrête ça Jarod.

- Arrêter quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu le sais. Lui chuchota-t-elle, toujours fixement tandis qu'il l'a plaqua contre le mur. Lyle est juste derrière. Chuchota-t-elle. »

Mais rien ne semblait l'empêcher de se détacher d'elle. Il la souleva, et ses jambes prirent automatiquement place autour de ses hanches, ainsi que ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je me fous de Lyle ! Chuchota-t-il en appuyant son bassin sur le sien, lui arrachant un faible gémissement.

- Parker ?

- Oui oui, une seconde ! Dit-elle troublée, envoutée. »

La jeune femme captura les lèvres de Jarod, et serra ses jambes. Son baiser couvrit le gémissement du jeune homme. Mon Dieu, si Lyle savait seulement ce qui se tramait dans cette pièce !

Contre leur volonté, elle se détacha de lui, et se glissa pour se remettre sur le sol. Il alla se cacher tandis qu'elle se recoiffer brièvement.

« Quoi, Lyle ? Dit-elle énervée lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Attraction – Chapitre 2

« Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur chère sœur !

- Je répète, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi à cette heure, et tu es entré sans autorisation je me trompe ?

- La porte était ouverte, je me suis permis. Et n'ai-je pas le droit de rendre une simple visite à ma sœur jumelle ?

- Abstiens-toi la prochaine fois ! Et non, je te connais bien assez pour savoir que tout est calculé chez toi.

- Nous avons réussi à localiser le portable de Jarod tout à l'heure. Il se trouvait chez toi, drôle de coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, le Caméléon, caché, éteint rapidement son portable.

« Ça n'en est pas une. Il était chez moi il y a à peine deux minutes, Lyle. Il venait m'apporter… ceci. Dit-elle en prenant une vieille lettre de sa mère qu'elle avait laissé dans un tiroir dans son salon depuis plusieurs mois.

- Oh. Et bien, il faudrait que tu penses à le capturer au lieu de vous échanger des informations.

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles, je ne t'ai rien demandé jusqu'à nouvel ordre Lyle ! Si j'ai envie de recevoir une leçon, je n'ai surement pas besoin de toi, alors maintenant DEGAGE ! s'exclama-t-elle, agressive.

- Bien bien ! Fait donc ce que tu veux, ma sœur. D'un côté tant mieux, à ce train-là, je le capturerais avant que tu dises ouf !

- Je demande à voir ! Dit-elle en riant. Ne sous-estime jamais Jarod, et ne me sous-estime pas, compris ? J'ai ma dignité, et je capturerais Jarod dans les règles de l'art, et non comme une lâche.

- Si tu le dis ! Oh et tiens, tu as oublié ça ! Dit-il en ramassant son chemisier.

- Tu ramasse ce que je fais tomber maintenant ?

- Faut bien être galant de temps en temps ! Acheva-t-il avant de sortir de la maison de Parker. »

Parker soupira après la sortie de son frère. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient fait pour se côtoyer durant 9 mois dans le ventre de leur mère. Elle feignit de ranger des choses dans son salon, mais attendait en réalité le départ de la voiture de Lyle, qui ne tarda pas. Après que son véhicule ait tourné au détour de sa rue, Parker se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Vide. Elle afficha une mine incompréhensive, et ressentit un picotement dans la nuque lui indiquant sa présence derrière elle.

« Parker.

- Jarod. Nous devrions nous… contrôler. Dit-elle en se retournant et en regardant Jarod qui lui, avait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

- Commençons par ne plus nous regarder dans les yeux.

- Bien. »

La jeune femme se mit dos à lui, pendant qu'il lui parlait.

« Hum… Je disais donc, j'ai lu les rouleaux. Et ce que nous ressentons enfin… ce que je sens, ce que tu sens quand nous nous

- Oui ? Dit-elle afin de ne pas faire renaître ce sentiment en elle.

- Ça a été dit dans les rouleaux. Continua-t-il en fixant ses mains, qui lui semblaient alors tout à fait fascinantes.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…

- La légende dit qu'une entreprise sera créée. Le Centre. Qu'un élu devra être trouvé par le Centre, avec des capacités de Caméléon, capable d'endosser n'importe quelle identité. Moi. Qu'un Ange à deux facettes lui apparaîtra, guidé par les voix de ses défunts et qu'un irrésistible lien les liera, quoiqu'il arrive. Pour la première fois, une osmose parfaite entre deux âmes. Un choix s'imposera alors à l'Elu : il pourra suivre la voie du pouvoir et devenir celui qui contrôlera le monde… ou il pourra en devenir le sauveur. Récita-t-il par cœur. Je n'ai pas entièrement lu les rouleaux, mais ils parlent de cette fameuse prophétie, tout en narrant les histoires du Centre. Je n'en ai lu qu'à peine la moitié, mais ce passage a particulièrement retenu mon attention.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Tu es cet Ange de la prophétie, Parker. »

A ces mots, la miss eut un petit rire jaune.

« Voyons, c'est impossible Jarod.

- Si ça l'est. Réfléchit Parker. Pourquoi à ton avis, le Centre a-t-il était si cruel avec toi, avec moi ? A la base, Sydney peut même en témoigner : le Centre était bon. Il a uniquement était créer pour moi et pour comprendre les règles de manipulation du genre humain. Mais il a dérapé. L'arrivée de Raines en est sûrement pour quelque chose… Il a soif de pouvoir. Ce secret transmit par ton grand père l'a rendu fou, comme il a rendu fou Monsieur Parker et ton plus illustre ancêtre, entraînant à tuer sa famille pour le pouvoir. Ils ont voulu me pervertir, te pervertir pour mieux nous manipuler, pour que je devienne ce contrôleur. Pour qu'à travers moi, ils contrôlent le monde… Mr Parker s'en est repenti en voyant cette confirmation sur les rouleaux. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont isolés, c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés si jeune, c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont fait subir tant de malheurs. Pour que tu t'endurcisses, pour que tu sois de leur côté. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils t'ont mis à la tête d'une équipe pour me pourchasser. Tout est lié. Nous sommes liés. Et la seule façon pour me laisser accrocher au Centre était d'y retenir celle avec qui j'entretiens ce lien. Il y a plein de Caméléon parmi nous, pourquoi me voudrait-il MOI si ce n'est que c'est parce que je suis l'Elu ?

- Jarod, ce ne sont que des croyances, des prophéties de moines tarés dans une île reculée ! Pourquoi je croirais à ces supercheries ?

- Regarde-moi et tu auras ta réponse. Lui dit-il, en la défiant. »

La jeune femme se tourna alors finalement vers lui, et fut noyer dans son regard chocolat. Son regard si enivrant.

« Parker. Nous sommes liés, tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Si je le peux. Dit-elle, peu convaincu tout en s'approchant encore de lui.

- Parker… lui dit-il sous un ton de reproche.

- Arrête de me regarder Jarod, sinon ça va ENCORE déraper.

- Alors commence par arrêter de me regarder…

- ….

- Tu vois, tu ne peux pas. Avoue que ce n'est pas un moment de faiblesse. Avoue que… tu as envie de moi, comme moi j'ai envie de toi à ce moment précis.

- Jarod… S'il te plait… Dit-elle, en ne parvenant pas à se détacher de lui.

- Avoue. Lui dit-il doucement, en glissant son bras au creux de ses reins. Quand nous étions dans cette banque, nous ne pouvions déjà plus être l'un sans être à côté de l'autre. Quand nous étions sur cette île, pendant le passage de l'ouragan. Tu devais me suivre, et ne me dis pas que c'était pour m'avoir à l'œil car je sais que c'est faux. Et Carthis… Ton souffle dans mon cou, juste ta main sur mon bras… Et ce baiser manqué…

- J'ai eu si mal quand tu es parti. Dit-elle difficilement en fermant les yeux.

- Ton ulcère est juste la manifestation de notre manque l'un à l'autre… dit-il en collant son corps à elle.

- Jarod… Je n'arrive même pas à me contrôler… répondit-elle, presque désespérée en repositionnant ses bras dans son cou.

- Alors laisse-toi faire…

- C'est si… tentant… Chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. »

Il la souleva comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa chemise était toujours ouverte, et elle put apprécier au toucher la musculature du Caméléon sous toutes les coutures, avant de faire tomber le vêtement sur le sol. Jarod quant à lui, déboutonner la chemise de la chasseresse, bouton par bouton. Par chance, elle avait mis une chemise à pression, mais il aimait la mettre au supplice. Il appuya son bassin contre le sien en la plaquant contre le mur. Elle serra les jambes. Tous deux ressentirent le gémissement de l'autre retenu.

La chemise de Parker se retrouva rapidement au côté de celle de Jarod. Il ne fit qu'abaisser ses bretelles, ce qui arracha un frisson à la chasseresse.

« Jarod… Nous ne pouvons pas…

- Essais de m'en empêcher. Dit-il en la serrant plus encore. »

Elle gémit d'autant plus que ça rendait presque dingue le Caméléon. Elle descendit des hanches du Caméléon sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle l'entraina alors à s'asseoir sur le tapis. Il s'exécuta, et sans hésitation, la jeune femme se mit à califourchon sur lui, en souriant. Il entreprit de défaire la fermeture du pantalon en cuir que la chasseresse portait en basculant d'un coup pour prendre une position de force.

« Tu me rends dingue Parker…

- Je sais. S'amusa-t-elle en glissant ses ongles le long du dos de Jarod.

- Attends, on devrait peut être allé sur

- Non. Ici. Dit-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres, puis de les quitter. Maintenant. »

Ils se retrouvèrent plus rapidement que de raison en sous vêtement. Ils ne cessaient de vouloir prendre la force sur l'autre.

« Parker, tu as toujours dominé tout le monde. Tu ne penses pas que ça devrait être à mon tour. Lui dit-il en la retournant et en se retrouvant sur elle.

- Justement. J'ai pris goût à la domination. Dit-elle en rebasculant sur lui.

- Dans ce cas… J'ai une idée. »

Il se leva, et elle remit ses jambes autour des hanches du Caméléon. Chacun souriait sous les baisers. Comment en faire autrement ? Les rouleaux avaient raison… Comment pouvaient-ils imaginer qu'ils formeraient une osmose physique si… parfaite.

Une dernière barrière fut enfin franchie, et chacun d'eux semblait avoir trouvé la partie qui lui manquait. Tous deux atteignirent un plaisir, une osmose complète que personne n'aurait pu imaginer. Ils n'avaient plus l'impression d'être sur Terre…

Toutes les questions, leur passé, leur famille, leur problèmes étaient mis en suspens. C'est épuisé qu'ils s'endormirent dans la chambre de la chasseresse, les doigts entremêlés.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas alors, c'est qu'ils avaient été observés… Une ombre quitta alors le carreau du salon de la jeune femme pour se mouvoir dans la nuit, imperceptible.


	3. Chapitre 3

Attraction – Chapitre 3

« Mademoiselle Parker, mademoiselle Parker ! s'exclama alors Broots au détour d'un couloir, lui courant alors après avec 3 dossiers dans les bras.

_ Vous êtes toujours aussi agaçant Broots ? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse. »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'informaticien se figea presque. Il lui semblait alors que son regard était plus vif, empli d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son visage lui semblait plus doux, son maquillage plus léger. Elle n'avait pas coiffé ses cheveux d'une façon stricte comme les autres jours… Ils retombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, étant mis derrière une oreille d'un côté ce qui accentuait sa beauté naturelle. Une odeur fruitée délicieuse émanait d'elle. Ses habitudes vestimentaires étaient la seule chose inchangée. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond lui inspiraient habituellement froideur et tristesse… mais il respirait aujourd'hui la vie. Il lui semblait même qu'ils avaient de légers reflets chocolat.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me fixez comme ça à la fin ? C'est gênant. Dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

_ Lyle ! Il vous a

_ Rendu visite hier oui. Merci de m'avoir prévenu d'ailleurs. »

Il se figea. Avait-il bien entendu un « merci » désintéressé s'échapper des lèvres de sa patronne ? Celle-ci qui avait continué quelques mètres se retourna vers lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lâcha-t-elle, énervée.

_ Rien ! Je vous trouve… différente.

_ N'importe quoi. Dit-elle en orienter son regard pétillant sur le dossier, vide, qu'elle avait en main. En réalité, elle voulait juste dissimuler son faible sourire en coin.

_ M'ouais. Et bien, il a dû vous prévenir alors… Je suis désolé, mais il m'a obligé.

_ De quoi parlez-vous Broots ? Demanda-t-elle calmement, tendrement, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, qui la jaugeait de façon de plus en plus insistante.

_ Et bien… Il m'a demandé de mettre votre téléphone sur écoute. Il n'a pas entendu votre conversation, mais j'ai dû le prévenir que Jarod était chez vous hier soir. J'ai entendu votre conversation un peu malgré moi et… Dit-il en balbutiant, s'attendant à une vague d'insultes et d'engueulades. Il n'en fut rien.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Broots, de toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé avec Jarod. Dit-elle attivement.

_ Mais je n'ai rien dit… Dit-il, de plus en plus suspicieux en entrant dans le bureau de cette dernière à sa suite. »

Sydney qui se trouvait là, à lire un énième bouquin, éleva son regard vers la chasseresse et retira ses lunettes. Il arborait un regard interrogateur.

« Parker.

_ Sydney. Dit-elle en un sourire en coin qu'elle voulait dissimuler derrière son dossier vide.

_ Il ne s'est donc rien passé de grave avec Lyle hier ? Demanda Broots, peureux.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Jarod ! Il est juste passé… Me dire bonjour oui. Trouva-t-elle comme seule excuse, fière d'elle-même.

_ Jarod est venu chez vous hier ? Pour vous… dire bonjour ? Demanda Sydney, amusé.

_ Oui, il a bien le droit non ? Et puis, il a filé avant que j'ai pu l'arrêter.

_ Bien sûr. Laissa échapper Broots, tandis que sa patronne lui lança un regard noir. Non je veux dire, enfin je disais tout à l'heure, enfin… je vous demandais par rapport à Lyle en fait.

_ Oh Lyle ! Il n'a pas fini de me casser les pieds celui-là. S'exaspéra-t-elle. »

La jeune femme regarda sa montre. 10h30.

« Bon. On va manger ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un Broots sur le bord de la syncope.

_ Vous vous… vous voulez manger ? Mais

_ Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui bon sang ?

_ Rien rien, mais vous ne demandez pas ce que nous avons sur Jarod ?

_ Si, bien sûr. J'étais sur le point de le faire.

_ …

_ Broots ! Cria-t-elle, retrouvant ses anciens reflexes.

_ Oui désolé ! Et bien, nous n'avons rien de vraiment concluant, mais les bruits de couloirs me laisse à penser que Lyle aurait trouvé un indice sur un certain coin de Floride.

_ Une énième impasse. Sydney, vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle au psychologue qui se redressa afin de la rejoindre.

_ Mais comment savez-vous que…

_ L'intuition Broots. Dit-elle avant de sortir du bureau. »

Après quelques minutes à marcher silencieusement, Parker se trouva à la cafeteria avec Sydney où elle prit une gaufre au chocolat industrielle, ce qui étonna de plus en plus Sydney. Elle défit le plastique, sous le regard jaugeur de Sydney.

« Parker. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Dit-elle en mangeant et en posant 1 dollar sur le comptoir.

_ Je vous trouve différente aujourd'hui. Vos cheveux, votre regard sont plus…

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer ce matin. Et puis quoi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être toujours parfaitement coiffer ! Se défendit-elle, pas vraiment convaincante.

_ Jarod m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Entama-t-il tandis qu'ils avaient repris leur marche.

_ Ah bon ? Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

_ Oh rien d'intéressant. Il semblait plus serein que d'habitude. Il m'a posé des questions sur la notion d'âme sœur et…

_ Et ? Demanda-t-elle, sentant son cœur s'accélérer de peur que Jarod ait commis un impair.

_ Oh non rien… c'est personnel. Acheva Sydney, ce qui frustra la chasseresse tandis qu'il entra de nouveau dans le bureau

_ Je vais le tuer… laissa-t-elle échapper.

La journée fut comme les autres. Banale, sans goût, malgré le comportement changeant de la chasseresse, qui n'avait pas arrêté de tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce que Jarod avait dit à son mentor à coup de « Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien me dire Sydney ? ».

17h. La jeune femme annonça son départ tandis que Broots voulut la retenir.

« Mais, il n'est que 17h mademoiselle Parker.

_ Et alors ? Je ne vais pas rester jusqu'à 20h en me tournant les pouces ! Répondit-elle.

_ Mais

_ Mais quoi Broots ? Je rentre chez moi, point à la ligne. Dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires et en partant.

_ Elle est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas Sydney ? Demanda alors Broots, inquiet.

_ Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous. Je crois que nous devrions passer chez elle ensemble en début de soirée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. »

Broots acquiesça, tandis qu'il regardait la miss partir. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin seule dans sa voiture, elle s'accorda un sourire franc en repensant à la nuit dernière et démarra la voiture. Elle ressentait déjà un vide en elle, ce vide, ce manque de lui. Il n'était plus superficiel, mais vital qu'elle soit en sa compagnie. Elle tentait toujours de lutter, ses pensées se bousculaient.

Cette nuit, leur baiser, leur corps, tout avait était si… parfait. Elle avait encore sentit les lèvres de Jarod pressé contre les siennes toute la journée. Son parfum semblait lui coller à la peau, l'embaumant dans un cocon dont elle ne voulait sortir. Lorsqu'elle entendait son prénom, elle frémissait encore. Elle se sentait dépendante, avide, mais si bien à la fois…

Elle n'avait rien dit sur son heure de retour à Jarod, mais savait qu'il serait là, à l'attendre. Ils semblaient être connectés. Lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte, elle sut tout de suite qu'il était là.

« Jarod ? Appela-t-elle.

_ Parker. Répondit-il calmement en sortant de l'ombre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, faisant mine que sa présence l'agaçait.

_ Quel accueil chaleureux ! Mais je suis habitué à ton attitude Parker. Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Tu as une notion étrange du mot « parler » tu sais ? Lui dit-elle en souriant, tout en retirant sa veste et ses chaussures.

_ Justement. Il y a encore tellement de choses à découvrir ! Ecoute. J'ai découvert l'existence d'un cinquième rouleau.

_ Jarod. Ça t'arrive de faire une pause ? Franchement, rouleau, passé, lien, élu… Tout ça est fatiguant à la fin ! »

Face à l'attitude désintéressé de la chasseresse, Jarod l'a plaqua soudainement contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Choquée, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'agir.

« Voilà. Pause terminé. Dit-il avec un regard enfantin.

_ Elle est bien courte, ta pause. Répondit-elle en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Jarod.

_ Parker ?

_ Mmmh ? Demanda-t-elle en jouant avec les cheveux du Caméléon.

_ Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

_ Je t'en prie. Dit-elle en continuant à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Yeux dans les yeux, il lui semblait même déceler une lueur bleuté dans les yeux du Caméléon.

_ Aujourd'hui, enfin plutôt je dirais… une heure avant que tu rentres… Je me suis surpris à… avoir mal. Est-ce que…

_ Ecoute Jarod… commença-t-elle, tentant de nier.

_ Parker. A d'autre tes salades !

_ Bon. Oui, peut-être… un peu… beaucoup. Bon ok j'ai eu mal, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de mon ulcère.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on a un problème.

_ Lequel ? Dit-elle en se pendant à son cou.

_ Parker. On ne peut pas se voir aussi régulièrement que nous le voulons. Ton téléphone, ton ordinateur, tout est sur écoute.

_ On va donc devoir apprendre à se passer l'un de l'autre. Dit-elle laissant tomber ses mains le long du corps. Mais comment ? Demanda-t-elle en un regard interrogatif tandis qu'il la regardait amusé.

_ Alors déjà… arrête de t'habiller… comme ça.

_ Comme quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas en quoi sa tenue avait un problème. Que veut-tu que je mette pour ne pas t'attirer franchement Jarod ?

_ Une burka ?

_ Très drôle.

_ On doit aussi arrêter de se regarder. Et de se toucher.

_ Autant mettre un paravent à longueur de temps entre nous Jarod. Dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

_ Tu ne te sens donc pas capable de me résister Parker ? Lui demanda-t-il, amusé et taquin.

_ Oh mais c'est TOI qui n'en serait pas capable Wonderboy !

_ N'importe quoi. Ria-t-il en la regardant, bras croisés. Je te résiste QUAND je veux ! Je suis un génie je te le rappelle. Lui dit-il fièrement.

_ Tu veux vraiment parier ça p'tit génie ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. Elle déboutonna un des boutons de son chemisier, ce qui fit déglutir le Caméléon.

_ Je suis sûr que je peux te résister, Parker. Se ressaisit-il en fixant ses mains.

_ Tu atteins ma fierté là. Dit-elle en déboutonnant un autre bouton. Tu es bien sûr de ne pas pouvoir résister à mon parfum ?

_ Je le pense oui. Répondit-il en étant subjugué par la lampe derrière la jeune femme qui devenait hypnotisante, tandis que le parfum enivrant de la chasseresse lui parvenait déjà au nez.

_ Et, tu es bien sûr de ne pas pouvoir résister à mon souffle ? Dit-elle tandis qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Mmmh. Dit-il, peut convaincu, en orientant son regard sur son visage. .

_ Et mes jambes alors, te sens-tu capable d'y résister dis-moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui sautant presque dans les bras et en encerclant ses hanches de ses jambes. »

Sa réponse fut un regard désireux envers elle, ainsi que ses mains la soutenant tout contre lui.

« Et nos regards, y as-tu pensé Jarod ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

_ Parker tu es…

_ Diabolique ? Lui demanda-t-elle en passant ses ongles dans ses cheveux, comme elle aimait à le faire.

_ J'allais dire envoutante.

_ Jarod… s'essouffla-t-elle en touchant des doigts les lèvres du Caméléon. Tu sais, ni les volets, ni la porte ne sont fermés. Si quelqu'un rentre…

_ Juste… un baiser Parker.

_ … Juste un. Dit-elle en capturant délicatement ses lèvres. »

Quand seraient-ils enfin contentés l'un de l'autre ? Ils avaient l'impression que jamais ils ne pourraient se séparer. Ce baiser était juste tendre, chaste, plaisant. Miss Parker descendit des hanches du Caméléon.

Sans ses talons, elle se sentait petite comparé à lui. Elle se détacha à bout de souffle de son amant, gardant toujours son visage près du sien et ses yeux clos.

« Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur de résister à la tentation avec toi ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on résisterait ?

_ Parce qu'on va toujours se trouver des excuses, des résolutions qu'on ne tiendra pas. « Juste une fois », « c'est la dernière ».

_ Mmmh… ce n'est nullement la dernière, et ce sera encore moins pour une seule fois. Dit-il tandis que la miss souriait.

_ Jarod, tu… »

La Miss se retourna vers sa porte, intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce que-

_ Tu n'as rien entendu ? Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait son arme. »

_**Du côté de chez Broots et Sydney…**_

Il était 20h et Broots regarda Sydney, toujours au travail avec deux jumeaux.

« Sydney, nous devrions aller chez mademoiselle Parker.

_ Broots, j'ai encore une tonne de travail à faire. Allez y seul, et tenez-moi au courant. Dit-il tandis que l'informaticien arborait déjà une mine paniquée. »

Sur ce, il partit et se dirigea rapidement vers le domicile de la miss.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me font faire bon Dieu ! Si elle me voit, elle va me tuer. Dit-il pour lui-même »

Broots gara sa voiture bien loin du domicile de la chasseresse, et s'y aventura à pas de loup. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte lorsque de faibles voix se firent entendre.

« Juste un… » Avait-il entendu. Il se surprit à jeter un faible coup d'œil à travers le carreau. Il se reprit rapidement, en se disant que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il fallait respecter la vie privée de la chasseresse… Mais il ne voulait pas la déranger et… Savoir ce qui la changeait depuis hier l'intriguait. Piqué au vif par la curiosité, il reprit sa position afin de juste voir ce qui se tramait. Il vit alors ce couple, cet homme de dos qui avait Mlle Parker dans les bras. Il portait une veste en cuir, un jean et Mlle Parker semblait le regarder et l'embrasser avec amour.

Peu d'homme, pour ainsi dire quasi aucun ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu ce privilège. Elle se détacha du mystérieux inconnu, le regard pétillant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça… même avec Thomas. Ce regard, il ne l'avait jamais connu chez la Dragon Lady. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'entendre les bribes de conversation.

« Parce qu'on va toujours se trouver des excuses, des résolutions qu'on ne tiendra pas. « Juste une fois », « c'est la dernière ».

_ Mmmh… ce n'est nullement la dernière, et ce sera encore moins pour une seule fois. Dit-il tandis que la miss souriait.

_ Jarod… »

« Jarod. » « JAROD. » Ce prénom raisonnant dans la tête de Broots. Il se recula sous le choc, heurta le lourd vase derrière lui qui se mit à vaciller. Il se maudissait intérieurement, espérant que sa présence ne fut pas décelée... En vain. La seconde d'après, il eut l'honneur de voir le Smith & Wesson pointé sur lui.

« BROOTS ! Cria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, bougre d'idiot ? »

Mlle Parker n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise afin de l'attirer à l'intérieur. Elle le fit s'asseoir brutalement sur une chaise. Ce fut alors au tour de Jarod de se pencher dangereusement sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Demanda-t-il, presque menaçant.

_ R-rien. Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

_ Broots, on vous a déjà dit que vous mentiez très mal ? Demanda alors Parker, plus menaçante encore.

_ C'est le Centre qui vous envois ? Demanda Jarod.

_ Vous devez nous espionner… Commença Parker.

_ Et tout raconter à quelqu'un. Lyle ?

_ Raines ?

_ Mais non voyons ! Se défendit-il, outré.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Demanda Parker.

_ Hum… Beaucoup de… choses. Dit alors Broots, hésitant.

_ Super ! râla alors la miss en s'éloigna et en se massant les tempes. Elle fut rejoint, quelques mètres plus loin par Jarod.

_ Parker… C'est Broots, ne t'inquiète pas. Si on lui explique et qu'on crie juste un peu, il se tiendra à carreau.

_ Nous sommes sur une pente raide Jarod. Il ne suffit que d'une personne pour…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais-moi confiance. Lui dit-il en lui prenant le bras. »

A ce simple toucher, le mal de tête de la chasseresse en fut quelque peu tempéré. Tous deux se redirigèrent vers Broots qui était renfrogné sur sa chaine, attendant sa sentence. Parker commença à parler, tandis que Jarod finissait ses phrases.

« Broots, vous parlez,

_ Vous dites une minute,

_ Une seconde,

_ Une micro-seconde de ce qu'il vient de se passer à qui que ce soit.

_ On vous tue. Sydney ne doit rien savoir, personne.

_ Même votre chien ! Finit alors Jarod.

_ Compris ? Demanda Parker.

_ Oui oui ! Arrêtez de finir les phrases de l'autre, ça me perturbe.

_ Pourquoi étiez-vous sur mon pallier ?

_ Je venais vous demander… si ça allait voilà. Sydney et moi nous inquiétions pour vous. Nous vous trouvions étrange. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Acheva-t-il en accordant un regard à Jarod.

_ Jarod. Retiens-moi, je vais le tuer.

_ Broots, rentrez chez vous. Ne dites rien, ne demandez rien, vous en avez déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

_ Et demain, préparez-vous à en avoir pour votre grade. Acheva Parker en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

_ Bien… Fit-il, renfrogné tandis qu'il partait du domicile de la chasseresse. »

Jarod et Parker se regardèrent en soupirant.

« Tu disais donc… un cinquième rouleau ? »


	4. Chapitre 4

Note : Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ça me motive d'autant plus à continuer, finir et commencer d'autres fictions sur cette merveilleuse série ! J'espère relancer la tendance après la fermeture du site inthemoonlight qui m'a personnellement achevé ! Je pense que cette fic va être longue, et j'espère donc avoir assez d'inspiration pour finir ce que je souhaite faire. Une bonne lecture à tous !

Attraction – Chapitre 4

« Angelo. Il m'a envoyé des pistes me laissant penser qu'il existe un cinquième rouleau, caché quelque part.

_ Le Centre ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est possible. Et ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi certaines zones des rouleaux restent floues.

_ Jarod, je ne suis franchement pas motivée pour chercher encore ces rouleaux. Nous avons à présent des réponses à nos questions. Ma mère a voulu nous sortir du Centre et nous emmener en Europe car elle connaissait notre lien probable et voulait l'entretenir. Le Centre t'a séparé de ta famille, t'a enfermé et t'a fait du mal pour te pervertir, pour que tu deviennes ce « contrôleur » et que tu sois de leur côté. Nos mères se connaissaient à cause de cette stupide légende. Mon… oncle et mon père n'ont eu que soif de puissance et d'argent, et les rouleaux n'ont fait que le confirmer. Que peut-on faire de plus ? Que peut-on savoir de plus ? Tu devrais concentrer tes recherches sur ta famille et oublier cette histoire.

_ Peut-être. Mais je me demande bien en quoi tu pourrais m'influencer dans mon « destin ».

_ Arrête ça Jarod, je ne crois absolument pas en ces sornettes. Nous sommes peut-être liés, mais les faits annexes ne sont dus qu'à la foi en ces rouleaux, et je ne tiens pas à l'entretenir. Tu choisis de la tournure de ton destin, ce ne sont pas des écrits qui vont te l'imposer. »

Pour une fois, Parker réussit à influencer Jarod sur ses opinions. Après tout, peut-être avait-elle raison ? Cependant, la curiosité du Caméléon était piquée au vif. Un cinquième rouleau serait surement la clé, la réponse, l'explication finale de cette légende et il pourrait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles…

De fil en aiguilles, Jarod restait planté là, en plein milieu du salon, à réfléchir tandis que Parker s'était rapidement douchée et mise en pyjama. Elle s'activait à ranger les vestiges de quelque jours dans son salon et sa cuisine quand Jarod rompis le silence.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

_ … Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en se figeant et en se retournant doucement.

_ Parker, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne partons pas d'ici, loin du Centre, ensemble ? C'est ce que ta mère et ma mère voulait. Disparaissons, qu'on vive enfin notre vie ! S'exclama-t-il.

_... Jarod…

_ Parker, ne me trouve pas d'excuses. Pas encore. Arrête de vouloir toujours tout porter sur tes épaules.

_ Mais est-ce que tu crois que j'ai le choix franchement ? Je connais le Centre Jarod et s'il n'y avait que lui ! Il y a le Triumvirat, les membres de la Commission T et sûrement bien d'autres choses encore... J'ai été chef de la sécurité, je sais ce que certaines personnes sont capables là-bas. Nous avons beau disparaître, tu as beau être un génie : ils nous retrouverons tôt ou tard. Et cette fois, pas de cinéma, pas de ratage intentionnelle de cible, pas de « je te fais mes yeux de chien battu et je te laisse partir ». Ils nous trouvent, nous sommes morts.

_ Tu admets donc m'avoir raté de ton plein gré plus d'une fois ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Jarod…

_ Parker ! Tu ne vas pas rester éternellement au Centre pour notre sécurité ! Tu veux sacrifier ta vie et ton âme pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est comme préférer avoir une vie longue et malheureuse à une courte et heureuse. Tu ne peux pas cracher sur le bonheur de cette façon.

_ C'est plus profond que ça Jarod. En restant au Centre, je garde l'œil sur eux. S'ils sont sur le point de t'avoir, je le sais et je peux les déjouer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je connais leurs projets, j'ai accès à tout ce que je veux beaucoup plus facilement.

_ Tu restes donc au Centre pour une raison pratique ?

_ Tu ne comprends pas… Dit-elle, lasse, en passant une main sur son visage.

_ Si je comprends Parker. Tu refuses encore, tu rejette toute conception d'une vie normale car tu n'en a jamais connu… il va pourtant falloir que tu comprennes que la peur n'est pas un moteur dans la vie, mais un frein.

_ Mais tu me prends pour quoi ? Tu crois que j'aime me lever tous les matins pour aller au Centre ? Il y a 3 jours encore, j'étais en train de te pourchasser, flingue à la main, dans un port au Maryland pour te capturer, et me voilà maintenant devant toi, en nuisette, en train de t'expliquer que ta poursuite n'est qu'une chimère et pourquoi je ne peux pas te suivre et quitter ce foutu boulot ! J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une dimension parallèle. Tu ne comprends pas à quel point cette situation n'est pas… moi ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir mieux que personne comment je suis ! Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Dit-elle en détournant le regard. »

Jarod comprit alors que c'était une toute autre peur qui motivait la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas peur de changer de vie, juste celle de le perdre. Jarod pensait avec tristesse à tous ces malheurs, tous ces morts qui l'avait tant changé. Sa mère, Thomas, Mr. Parker, Faith… Il ne les comptait plus, et partageait sa douleur. S'il avait eu son lot de tristesse, elle en avait surement eu tout autant, voire même davantage. Lorsqu'il redressa son regard vers sa chasseresse, il vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, fermant les yeux pour ne pas céder aux larmes.

Jarod s'avança alors vers la jeune femme, et mit simplement sa main sur son épaule. Pour la première fois, il hésitait à la prendre dans ses bras, s'en voulait. Il ne réalisait pas à quel point cette situation pouvait être compliquée et mal interprétée.

Il se décida à l'enlacer timidement, en guise d'un muet pardon. La jeune chasseresse se détendit et l'enlaça à son tour.

« Excuse-moi Parker... Dit calmement Jarod.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Lui répondit-elle, au creux de son cou. »

Une larme tomba simplement sur sa joue, qu'elle chassa furtivement d'un revers. Elle se criait à elle-même de ne pas céder. Jarod s'éloigna d'elle et vit une once de tristesse dans son regard qui lui provoqua un pincement de cœur.

Elle mit sa main sur sa joue et regarda ses yeux malicieux qui lui donnaient tant de baume au cœur. Jarod lui sourit faiblement et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres tandis que la jeune femme enlaça ses doigts entre les siens. Jarod rapprocha les mains de sa chasseresse à son visage, y déposant simplement ses lèvres. Leurs regards étaient tendres et tristes à la fois.

« On va s'en sortir Parker. »


	5. Chapitre 5

Note : Hé oui, j'ai commencé fort ! Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon choix de caser Parker & Jarod dès le départ, mais j'ai préfère le faire de cette façon, histoire de ne pas trainer en longueur. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à « dévoiler », et même si c'est vrai que faire durer la chose donne plus de charmes, le manque énorme de ship en a fait pour beaucoup dans ce choix. Puis au moins, nous pourrons exploiter cette relation sans tomber dans le cucu (ce qui me paraît important !). Alors, si vous devez vous attendre au pire… je ne dirais rien. Juste que si je n'ai pas catégorisé cette fic comme drame, ce n'est pas pour rien (sauf si je change d'avis au dernier moment, allez savoir !). Pour ce qui est de la longueur, je ne peux pas vous donner précisément de chiffres. Je sais juste comment je veux la finir. Alors, je ne sais pas si vous préférez que j'axe la fic sur Parker et Jarod, sur les révélations ou sur les deux en même temps lol ! Si vous avez des contestations, des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas (mise à part le caractère de Mlle Parker que je vais essayer de réajuster), n'hésitez pas pour que la fic n'en soit que meilleure. Merci à tous !

Attraction – Chapitre 5

_10 jours plus tard…_

« Broots ! Café ! Cria véhément la chasseresse. »

Mlle Parker et Jarod avait décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus se voir durant quelques jours, histoire d'apaiser les tensions et de ne pas s'attirer de dangers inutilement… Au grand damne de Broots, qui n'avait cessé de redevenir le souffre-douleur de la Dragon Lady. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de recevoir une bonne remontée de bretelles de sa patronne le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée.

Soirée qu'il aurait préféré oublié d'ailleurs. L'informaticien n'avait jamais cessé d'admirer les merveilleuses et interminables jambes de sa patronne en se disant qu'elles appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre à présent…

« L'impossible. C'est ça qui doit les attirer ! Avait soufflé Broots, plongé dans ses plus profondes pensées.

_ Vous dites ? Demanda Sydney en relevant son visage du livre qu'il était en train de lire.

_ Rien Sydney. J'essaie juste d'effacer certaines images de ma tête. Dit-il tandis que Mlle Parker entra dans le bureau, jupe et haut en cuir.

_ On a des nouvelles de Jarod ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_ Aucunes traces pour le moment. Lui répondit Broots.

_ C'est étrange… souffla-t-elle en commençant à se ronger un ongle. »

Sydney afficha une mine interrogative et s'apprêtait à demander à la jeune femme en quoi un silence de presque 2 semaines du Caméléon était « étrange » quand son ordinateur émit un titillement. Il y répondit calmement en voyant que quelqu'un tentait de le contacter.

« Sydney.

_ Sydney, avez-vous un remède contre la tentation ?

_ Jarod ! Emit le psychologue en souriant. »

A ses mots, les jambes que l'on pouvait discerner dans le retour vidéo se retournèrent. Parker s'approcha de l'ordinateur de Sydney et s'y pencha, ce qui donna une vue avantageuse au Caméléon.

« Jarod ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, et où es-tu ? Demanda Parker, comme une évidence, ce qui lui attira un regard suspicieux du psychologue.

_ Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire. Dit alors Jarod avec un regard taquin. J'ai des nouvelles sur le 5éme rouleau.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda alors Parker en se penchant plus encore. Elle put voir Jarod secouer légèrement sa tête pour se ressaisir.

_ Le cinquième rouleau se trouverait… Au Centre.

_ Au Centre ? S'étonna-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Il faut que je vous laisse. Je te tiens au courant. Acheva-t-il en raccrochant brutalement, ce qui énerva un peu plus Parker.

_ Broots. Cherchez-moi la moindre information sur ce cinquième rouleau. Illico ! Acheva-t-elle en partant prestement. »

Avoir enfin revu Jarod lui avait soulevé le cœur, mais l'avait aussi particulièrement énervé. Il lui avait raccroché au nez, il lui avait parlé en tout et pour tout 30 secondes, il ne lui avait donné aucun indice sur sa planque et quand ils se reverraient.

« La prochaine fois que je le vois, je l'étrangle ! Dit-elle en mimant le geste avec ses mains. En route pour la sortie, elle croisa Lyle qui la narguait une fois de plus.

_ Attention à ta tête sœurette ! S'était-il exclamé en sortant de sa voiture, tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la sienne sans rien dire, juste en lui lançant un regard noir. »

La jeune femme roulait plus que de raison en direction de son domicile. Elle enchaînait les noms d'oiseaux mélangés aux qualités qu'elle trouvait au Caméléon en valsant entre les voitures qui émettaient des klaxons de mécontentement.

« Ce salop, cette ordure qui embrasse si bien et qui a le don de m'ENERVER ! Je vais extirper ses beaux yeux de son crane ! S'exclama-t-elle en dépassant une voiture de plus. »

Elle arriva chez elle en faisant crisser les pneus et en sortit en claquant la portière. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, une odeur masculine semblait embaumait la pièce. Elle se dit qu'elle devait halluciner lorsqu'une voix grave et suave se fit entendre.

« J'étais dans le Minnesota. Dit Jarod en sortant de l'ombre.

_ Je m'en contrefous. Répondit impassiblement Parker en se retournant vers lui, bras croisés.

_ Parker…

_ Jarod ! Qu'est-ce que tu as sur ce fameux cinquième rouleau ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que le Caméléon soupira.

_ Il se trouve au Centre, dans l'étage et la pièce la plus sécurisée. Inaccessible depuis le système d'aération et depuis l'extérieur. Une équipe de 2 nettoyeurs y sont postés 24h/24, 7j/7.

_ Oh, et c'est là que j'interviens c'est ça ? Pour ce qui est de servir les intérêts de TA curiosité, je dois donc répondre présente ? Demanda-t-elle vexée.

_ On avait décidé de ne plus se voir pendant quelques temps, d'un commun accord. Trancha-t-il.

_ Et alors ? Depuis quand t'écoute ce que je te dis, toi ? Demanda-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard énigmatique et perçant. »

La jeune femme partit en direction de sa chambre afin d'y ranger sa veste, suivit d'un Jarod qui était décidément toujours aussi perdu dans la logique féminine.

« Ce n'est pas uniquement une histoire de curiosité. Je veux savoir pourquoi le Centre détient ce rouleau si précieusement.

_ Parce qu'ils croient en ces conneries, je te l'ai déjà dit !

_ Tu vas arrêter oui ? Demanda-t-il, blasé.

_ Arrêter quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en l'ignorant.

_ De faire semblant que ça ne te fait rien de me revoir.

_ Non. Acheva-t-elle en voulant partir. »

Jarod l'attrapa par le bras et la fit basculer sur le lit qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux.

« Jarod, arrête ça ! »

Si la chasseresse pouvait avoir des revolvers à la place du regard, Jarod en aurait été foudroyé. Elle luttait entre son désir pour lui… et son désir de le détester à ce moment précis.

« Arrêter quoi ? Demanda-t-il sous le même ton qu'elle auparavant. »

Parker se redressa alors sur ses avants bras et le fixa longuement. Que faire ? L'embrasser… ou lui donner un bon coup de genoux dans les parties intimes ?

Jarod répondit à sa question en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle y répondit en approfondissant plus encore ce baiser, toujours en se tenant faiblement sur ses avants bras. Il se détacha délicatement d'elle.

« Tu m'énerve, tu le sais ça ?

_ J'aime ta façon de t'énerver. Dit-il, taquin, tandis qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de passion et de désir. »

Mlle Parker s'allongea alors et entreprit de soulever le t shirt du Caméléon, chose qu'il fit sans attendre d'avantage. Il l'embrassa encore, tout en baissant le zip de son haut en cuir.

« Je t'en veux toujours autant Jarod, je ne plaisante pas. Arriva-t-elle à prononcer.

_ Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger… nous mettre en danger. Dit-il tandis qu'il sentait la miss se refroidir et qu'il approcha la couverture d'eux tout en s'enfonçant plus dans le lit de la chasseresse.

_ Ne me laisse plus. Dit-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. »

La miss passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle ne lui avouerait peut-être pas, mais il lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle s'était bien souvent endormie dans ces draps en sentant encore la présence du Caméléon contre elle. Elle soufflait en fixant son téléphone, et voulait juste entendre sa voix. Même s'il aurait passé une heure à lui parler de l'histoire de l'usine Malabar, elle aurait été contentée… mais sentir ses lèvres et son désir pour elle ne pouvait que lui faire baisser les barrières qu'elle avait mis tant de difficultés à ériger.

On toqua à la porte d'entrée, mais ils ne l'entendirent même pas, subjugués l'un par l'autre. La chasseresse était déjà en sous vêtement tandis qu'elle commençait à peine à déboutonner le jean du Caméléon quand ils entendirent tous deux un interminable soupir de stupeur. Ils se figèrent et se tournèrent rapidement sur la source de ce bruit.

« Oh mon Dieu Sydney ! S'exclama la jeune femme en rapprochant la couverture afin de se couvrir. »

Sydney, les yeux exorbités était littéralement en apnée. Il se touchait le torse comme s'il était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, choqué.

Parker. Jarod. Parker ET Jarod, ensemble, dans un lit ? Les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme ses enfants et qui étaient censés se haïr… ensemble ? Sa réaction s'apparentait davantage à celle d'un père découvrant sa progéniture dans une position inconfortable.

« Vous, vous, vous…

_ On peut tout vous expliquer. Répondit Jarod en se relevant, suivi de Parker, enroulée dans sa couverture.

_ Oui ! Oui c'est drôle car, je fais de l'asthme vous voyez, et Jarod me faisait… du bouche à bouche voilà ! Répondit Parker, désemparée de ne pas trouver mieux, ce qui lui attira un regard étrange venant de Jarod.

_ Oui oui, et comme elle était en train de dormir… dit-il sous l'approbation de la chasseresse, ça explique sa tenue légère.

_ Non mais vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Si vous voulez mon avis, vous me sembliez bien consciente. Dit calmement le psychologue, qui avait plus ou moins l'air de s'être remis de ses émotions.

_ Non mais nous sommes conscient que… Commença Parker

_ Que les circonstances sont un peu contre nous, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Acheva Jarod.

_ Je crois que je vais vous laisser à vos… occupations. Acheva Sydney en prenant la sortie.

_ Attendez Sydney ! Tentèrent-ils de l'arrêter.

_ Je ne dirais rien à personne. On en reparle… plus tard. Dit-il totalement choqué tandis qu'il partait de la résidence. »

Jarod se retourna vers Parker et la regarda avec une mine entendu.

« De l'asthme. Franchement, t'a rien trouvé de mieux !

_ Oh lâche moi tu veux, c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à entrer chez moi sans autorisation ? Ce n'est pas un moulin ici ! Dit-elle en tendant de se défendre.

_ Un conseil : commence par fermer ta porte à clé. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans rien dire. Cette intrusion avait eu le don de les redescendre sur Terre. Parker retourna dans sa chambre et fit tomber la couverture pour enfiler un fin peignoir de soie sous le lourd regard de Jarod. Elle se retourna vers lui, et le regarda intensément.

« Oublis ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure : ne viens plus ici.

_ Impossible.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne peux plus me passer… de ça. Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

_ Jarod… lui dit-elle sous un ton de reproche. Ça fait à présent deux personnes au courant… c'est-à-dire deux de trop. On va finir 6 pieds sous terre à ce train !

_ Ou perché au 7éme ciel Lui dit-il en un regard coquin.

_ Je suis sérieuse. Mettons-nous plutôt d'accord sur ce cinquième rouleau. »

Les rouleaux alias la nouvelle excuse préférée de Parker pour l'éviter. Jarod roula des yeux et se dirigea vers le salon. Il se mit à son aise et posa ses pieds négligemment sur la table du salon.

« Le rouleau se trouve au SL-25. Les nettoyeurs de ce secteur sont intransigeants, que ce soit toi ou non. Ils ne te laisseront jamais entrer, même si tu leur fait ton meilleur numéro de charme… il faudra donc attendre la relève qui se déroule toute les 5 heures et dure au tout et pour tout, 5 minutes. Cependant, même si je connais le temps de relève, je ne sais pas précisément les heures. Il faudra donc rester planqué, à attendre. Une fois dans la salle, nous serons soumis à une série de lasers détecteurs de mouvement et à 4 caméras de sécurité. Pour ce point, j'espère compter sur Broots.

_ Je m'en réjouis d'avance !

_ Je t'accompagnerais.

_ Pardon ? Il en est HORS de question, j'irais seule. Dit-elle de façon catégorique.

_ Premièrement, je ne vais pas te laisser risquer ta vie seule, sans rien faire. Deuxièmement… tu n'as pas le choix, je viendrais quand même.

_ Toi et ton entêtement !

_ Je peux en dire autant de toi ! Se défendit-il.

_ Bon. Et on fait ça quand ?

_ D'ici deux jours, histoire de bien s'organiser. En attendant… je te propose qu'on se détende. Acheva-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Attraction – Chapitre 6

_Le lendemain…_

Lorsque Mlle Parker arriva au Centre, elle ne sortit pas comme à son habitude, d'un pas assuré en claquant sa portière. Non, cela faisait juste… une dizaine de minute qu'elle était restée plantée là, dans sa voiture, front contre volant. Elle ne voulait pas aller travailler vainement, elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard lourd de Sydney, la conversation qui en suivrait. Elle ne voulait plus mentir, juste en finir avec ce quotidien qui n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Prise entre deux feux, la miss ne faisait que valser entre les deux situations qui s'opposaient, mais qu'elle vivait tant bien que mal.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit enfin de sa voiture, non rassurée sur le déroulement de sa journée. La paranoïa prenait peu à peu place dans son esprit, comme une impression que chaque employé qu'elle avait le malheur de croiser savait. Parker fixait le sol, concentrée sans même réfléchir ni penser. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

Ses pas la guidaient machinalement, sans même qu'elle ne commande quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, elle dû affronter dore et déjà le lourd regard entendu de Sydney.

« Parker. Est-ce que nous pourrions…

_ Broots ! S'exclama-t-elle, coupant alors la parole du psychologue. Il faut que je vous demande quelque chose.

_ Mais avant, Parker et moi allons discuter quelques minutes dehors. Acheva alors Sydney, sous le regard noir de la concernée. »

Rien ne servait de repousser l'échéance, ni de refuser : cette conversation, elle l'aurait… donc autant la faire vite et bien. Silencieux, ils déambulaient à présent dans les jardins du Centre.

Le début de matinée laissait entrevoir quelques faibles rayons de soleil tandis que le ciel commençait à prendre des couleurs pastelles. Parker huma avec délectation l'air frais du matin et sentait déjà sur sa peau fragile les gouttelettes de la rosée. La fraicheur balayait ses cheveux avec douceur. Elle fermait les yeux, semblant oublier la réalité. Elle appréciait cet environnement, ce silence qui faisait place au réveil des seuls criquets et oiseaux présents. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas apprécié une chose si simple que l'éveil d'une nature qui lui semblait alors si innocente ? Elle passa lentement à côté de fleurs poussant librement tout en se demandant comment un endroit si magique pouvait se trouver si près du pire endroit qui puisse exister.

« Je le savais. dit alors calmement Sydney, rompant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé entre eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous saviez Sydney ? Demanda très calmement la jeune femme, faisant mine d'ignorer le sujet de sa préoccupation tandis que Sydney avait arrêté sa marche.

_ Dès que Jarod a posé les yeux sur vous, dès que vous avez soutenu son regard, je savais que quelque chose vous unissait… depuis l'enfance. Quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'un flirt enfantin, que vous ne pouvez renier. Au début, j'ai pensé à un lien fraternel. Quand nous avons découvert que vous aviez un frère, j'ai craint que ça ne soit lui. Je peux vous dire à présent sans appréhension que je l'ai contacté afin de faire les tests qui s'imposaient… Mais quand nous avons vu que vous n'aviez catégoriquement aucun lien de sang, je me suis posé la question et je me la pose encore aujourd'hui : quel lien vous unit-il avec Jarod ? Vous savez Parker, je suis psychologue. J'ai eu affaire à beaucoup de personnes, de patients différents qui entretenaient des relations toutes aussi différentes avec les gens qui les entourent. Jamais, que ce soit dans ma vie personnelle ou professionnelle, je n'ai vu de lien si fort. La vie s'acharne sur vous deux, mais il me semble que lorsque vous êtes ensemble, vous réussissez à la défier. Acheva Sydney tandis que la miss l'avait écouté avec beaucoup de minutie.

_ Sydney… Je ne sais même pas quoi vous répondre. Si vous me demandiez de vous expliquer comment c'est arrivé, je ne saurais pas non plus ! Je suis assez… désemparée. Cette situation est très étrange.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas Sydney. Je suis dans l'ignorance la plus totale. J'ai même l'impression d'être totalement perdue pour tout vous dire ! Je… patauge. Cette situation avec Jarod… Nous-mêmes, je crois qu'on ne met pas de mots sur ce qui se passe. Nous parlons peu. Acheva-t-elle, non sans un sourire entendu de Sydney. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire… Dit-elle en évitant le regard amusé de son collègue et ami, mais en continuant de sourire faiblement. »

Après avoir repris leur marche, Sydney se surprit à émettre un petit rire qui fit réagir la Dragon Lady.

« Je peux savoir en quoi la situation vous amuse ? Demanda alors Parker, presque vexée.

_ Rien rien… Il y a juste que… Vous me faites penser à Tony et Maria dans West Side Story. Acheva le psychologue en effaçant peu à peu son sourire.

_... Votre culture cinématographique m'étonnera toujours. Répondit alors la miss en souriant à son tour. »

Cette vision des choses avaient eu le don d'apaiser la jeune femme. Il lui semblait parfois qu'elle s'écroulerait sous le poids de la pression que chacun semblait lui imposer… mais Sydney tout du moins en soulevait une partie. Un silence s'installa peu à peu entre les deux compères, mais il était cette fois, plus tendu. La Miss ne pensait qu'à sa situation, son quotidien si compliqué, sa vie. Sydney semblait partager ses pensées et tenta de la réconforter.

« Vous savez Parker, cette situation n'est pas étonnante. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je suis juste choquée que ça se soit fait maintenant et que je l'ai découvert de cette façon. Dit-il en souriant. Tout ça n'est pas de votre faute, ni de celle de Jarod. Votre destin est ainsi fait. De toute façon, votre jeu du chat et de la souris a toujours été une chimère, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. Je ne suis pas dupe, lorsque vous faites un score parfait au stand de tir ou à l'entraînement des nettoyeurs mais que vous ratez toujours votre cible en ce qui concerne Jarod, quand Jarod a écrit ce bouquin à la St Valentin ou juste le fait qu'il ait été à l'origine de votre relation avec Thomas… Ne vous posez pas de questions comme vous le faites depuis votre plus tendre enfance. Ne vous attachez pas à des détails, à des habitudes fortuites et surtout : n'ayez pas peur de croquer la vie à pleine dent. »

Les paroles de Sydney atteignirent Parker au plus profond d'elle-même et semblait panser quelques blessures. Sa vie a été tellement complexe, elle s'était tellement posé de question qu'elle en avait oublié l'essentiel : juste apprécier le moment présent. Paradoxalement, tout ne lui semblait qu'évident en présence d'une seule personne : Jarod. Elle se surprit à sourire en ayant cette pensée. Le souvenir de sa présence l'assaillait et lui donnait plus de force encore pour affronter les épreuves du Centre.

« Merci Sydney. Dit simplement la jeune femme à l'attention de celui qui la considérait davantage comme sa fille que son propre père.

_ C'est normal Parker. Vous savez bien que vous êtes bien plus qu'une collègue à nos yeux.

_ Bon. Allons-y sinon, Broots va appeler SOS enlèvement ! S'exclama la Dragon Lady afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments qui l'envahissait. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Parker était émue. Elle ne le dirait à personne, gardera tout en elle car c'est dans sa nature. Mlle Parker est une femme forte et le restera. Elle semble d'un abord extérieur tout déléguer alors qu'en réalité, elle supporte tout modestement sur ses épaules. Seuls ses proches peuvent se rendre compte de sa grandeur intérieure. Elle ne sera jamais foncièrement mauvaise. « Ça se lit dans ses yeux. » comme aime à la dire le Caméléon.

Lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans son bureau, elle vit Broots s'affairait et faire les 100 pas en l'attendant.

« Broots ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Mademoiselle Parker ! Je vous attendais ! Lyle, il a, il a, il a bégaya-t-il.

_ Broots, démarrez le décodeur là parce que je ne vous suis plus.

_ Il a retrouvé Jarod.

_ Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle, la peur dans le regard alors qu'il lui semblait que le sol s'écroulait sous son poids.

_ Il est parti avec l'hélicoptère du Centre en direction de Vancouver. Acheva Broots en retenant sa respiration. »

A la surprise de tous, Parker changea de regard, sembla retrouver son équilibre et répondit à la réplique de Broots par un petit rire amusé. Elle s'était souvenu du piège que Jarod avait concocté pour son bien aimé frère et s'en amusa d'avance. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit la mine surprise et déconfite de ses deux collègues, elle cessa de rire dans l'immédiat.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Broots, choqué.

_ Mmmh rien. Bon, je disais donc. J'ai eu des informations sur l'emplacement de ce cinquième rouleau, il faut absolument mettre la main dessus. Il est dans une pièce hautement gardé, au SL-25. Broots, d'ici demain, il faut que vous trouviez un moyen pour désactiver la sécurité de cette pièce, ainsi que des caméras de sécurité.

_ Pour demain ? Mais mademoiselle, je ne sais pas si…

_ S'il vous plait. Demanda alors la jeune femme en faisant des yeux suppliant. Il semblait alors à Sydney voir Jarod demandant quelque chose à la chasseresse, ce qui l'amusa.

_ Je le ferais… mais je ne peux rien vous garantir.

_ Merci Broots. Acheva alors Mlle Parker, toujours sous le regard dubitatif de l'informaticien. Il ne s'y ferait décidemment jamais. »

Note : Je m'excuse par avance pour ce **court** chapitre. Ayant pris l'habitude d'écrire quasi quotidiennement une suite à cette fiction afin de me forcer à ne pas la laisser dans l'abandon et à la finir, je tenais à en publier une dès ce soir et c'est chose faites ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre sera plus étoffé. La fin approche à grand pas en tout cas, et je combats mon esprit shippeur afin de ne pas finir en guimauve dégoulinante car je déteste ça ! A très bientôt, et merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à lire ma fic !


	7. Chapitre 7

Attraction – Chapitre 7

Broots avait travaillé toute la nuit sur le système de sécurité de cette pièce. Jamais il n'avait été confronté à un algorithme aussi complexe. Il en fut même surpris de ne pas en être l'investigateur compte tenu du fait qu'il était principalement à l'origine des systèmes les plus compliqués du Centre. L'informaticien s'en creusa tellement la tête qu'il ne se rendait pas compte des heures qui défilaient…

Il s'accorda enfin une pause après avoir quasiment fini de résoudre le problème en se faisant un café. Broots se posa alors près de son ordinateur, et appréciait le goût amer de son breuvage tout en fermant les yeux… Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser à sa patronne et à sa « proie », qui n'en est plus vraiment une. Il revoyait cette scène. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse être possible. Il se le répétait parfois, et tout ceci semblait être un rêve… pourtant, ce qu'il avait vu était bien réel. Broots était toujours partagé entre la consternation, la peur et une pointe de joie.

Oui Mlle Parker lui en faisant baver, oui cette vie au Centre n'était pas ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, et il admirait Jarod particulièrement… c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui que Jarod réussirait à rendre ce sourire à Mlle Parker… ce sourire qu'elle avait perdu depuis la mort de Thomas. Il ajouterait même, ce sourire qu'elle avait perdu depuis la mort de sa mère.

Mlle Parker entra subitement, sans même que son collègue ne s'en rende compte. Plongé dans ses plus profondes pensées, c'est sa patronne qui le réveilla en claquant subitement un dossier contre son bureau.

« Mademoiselle Parker ! S'exclama Broots en sursautant.

_ On ne vous paie pas pour glander devant votre PC Broots !

_ Désolé Mlle Parker. J'ai réussi avec difficultés à désactiver la sécurité. J'ai fait une capture de la pièce lorsqu'elle est vide, ainsi que du côté du couloir où personne ne passe. Il n'y aura qu'à basculer sur cette capture lorsque vous me le demanderez, et j'en profiterai pour désactiver les détecteurs de mouvements.

_ Tu as entendu ça Jarod ? Demanda alors Parker, montrant alors son téléphone qui était en haut-parleur.

_ Jarod ? Demanda alors Broots, choqué.

_ 5 sur 5 Parker ! Je suis déjà au SL-25, enfin plutôt au SL-24, vu qu'il est inoccupé, ça me permet de communiquer. Je t'attends au SL-25 sur le champ.

_ Tu as pris des cartes au moins ? Parce qu'on risque d'attendre un moment.

_ Oh tu sais bien qu'avec moi, on ne s'ennuie jamais Parker. Acheva alors le Caméléon, espiègle, en raccrochant.

_J-j-j… Jarod est au Centre ? Demanda alors l'informaticien, de plus en plus paniqué.

_ Il a insisté. Vous connaissez Jarod : une vraie tête de mule. Répondit Mlle Parker d'une façon anormalement calme.

_ M-m-m-mais Mademoiselle Parker… Commença-t-il à bégayer.

_ Ne vous faites pas tant de soucis Broots, vous êtes déjà à moitié chauve ! Tout ira bien. Nous restons en contact téléphonique. Le rassura-t-elle. »

Mlle Parker prit alors la porte, consciente que toute cette mission était on ne peut plus risquée. Elle semblait détendue, mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Que quelqu'un puisse la découvrir en train de fouiller dans les affaires du Centre est une chose, mais accompagnée de Jarod... en était une autre. Elle préférait ne pas penser à l'éventualité de se faire pincer par un employé du Centre et prit l'ascenseur.

Pour une fois, elle se sentait bien au Centre… Si la présence du Caméléon en était pour quelque chose, elle vous répondrait probablement qu'il n'en est rien... mais certains signes ne trompent pas. Attendant d'arriver au SL-25, elle regarda les numéros défiler au fil de ses pensées.

Elle se surprenait à penser à sa mère, qui aurait été si heureuse et fière… à Thomas également. Parfois, elle avait des remords. Une partie de son cœur lui serait toujours dédiée, mais elle admettait avec difficulté à elle-même que l'autre appartenait et avait toujours appartenu à Jarod. Thomas serait heureux pour elle, elle le savait.

Arrivée à destination, Parker s'avança, confiante. Elle fut décontenancé et prit soudainement peur quand elle sentit une main la tirait brutalement dans un coin sombre et à peine visible.

« Salut ! Dit Jarod, espiègle et taquin.

_ Ne fait PLUS JAMAIS ça. Répondit Parker, le cœur battant encore à vive allure. »

Jarod répondit à sa chasseresse par un rire amusé.

« Et toi, ça te fait rire d'être au Centre avec moi ? On aura tout vu. Acheva-t-elle.

_ Faut pas se leurrer Parker. Si le Centre me veut ici, c'est pour mettre l'ambiance, rien de plus.

_ Mais je n'en doute pas.

_ Bon. On va surveiller la porte ? Parce que ce serait dommage de rater la relève et d'attendre la prochaine. »

Parker acquiesça et allait partir quand Jarod la retient de nouveau par le bras.

« Quoi encore ?

_ Il y a un problème. Tu ne peux pas y aller avec ces chaussures. Dit-il en les pointant du doigt. On va se faire repérer à coup sûr. Prend plutôt ça. Lui dit-il en lui donnant des fins chaussons, ressemblant étrangement à des chaussons de danse noirs.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ce matin, en me voyant partir avec ça aux pieds par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant à son tour ses talons de 10 cm de haut.

_ Franchement, tu te voyais arriver au Centre avec autre chose que tes talons hauts aux pieds ? »

Parker considéra que Jarod avait raison et retira ses chaussures. Sans cela, elle se sentait considérablement petite comparé au Caméléon, et ça ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Elle enfila ses chaussons et le regarda d'autant plus haut.

« Je les déteste. Dit-elle en un regard noir et non sans un grand sourire de Jarod. »

La jeune femme laissa ses chaussures dans l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et partit, accompagnée de Jarod. Le jeune homme imaginait déjà la tête que pouvait tirer Lyle ou Mr Parker s'ils les voyaient en train de déambuler dans les couloirs du Centre, ensemble, comme si de rien n'était. Il se surprit à en rire tellement la situation était surprenante.

« J'avoue que la situation est inhabituelle. Chuchota Parker, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées du Caméléon. »

Jarod sourit en guise de réponse positive. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à la salle fidèlement gardé, et choisirent un coin non visible, sombre où ils pouvaient au mieux observer la garde. Jarod prit soin de s'asseoir, tandis que la miss préféra rester debout.

Jarod n'hésitait pas à tourner son regard de temps à autre sur les jambes interminables de la chasseresse, tandis qu'elle se retenait de faire les cents pas. Déjà que la patience n'était pas une de ces vertus, elle se voyait encore moins tenir ici pendant des heures. Résignée, elle prit place juste derrière Jarod, et se tient sur les genoux.

Accoudé sur ses propres jambes, Jarod ne fut presque pas surpris lorsque les bras de Parker encerclèrent sur ses propres épaules. Sa tête trouva refuge également sur son épaule, et il pouvait sentir la respiration lente et silencieuse de la jeune femme dans son dos. Jarod posa sa main sur celle de la chasseresse, comme si tout était naturel entre eux. Ce simple contact suffisait à les rassurer.

Le Caméléon sentait les cheveux de la Dragon Lady lui caresser la joue et la nuque. La sentir apaisé contre lui avait le don d'être rassurant. Ce genre de gestes n'était pas courant pour la jeune femme, elle se surprit d'ailleurs elle-même de les tenir.

« Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? Chuchota-t-elle alors à son oreille.

_ Parker, ça ne fait que 10 minutes. Soyons patient. Lui répondit-il.

_ Très bien. Continua-t-elle de chuchoter en se levant lentement. »

Sentant déjà le manque l'un de l'autre, Parker prit place à côté de Jarod. Comme si elle était assise sur lui sans vraiment l'être, elle étala ses jambes sur les siennes et prit les mains du Caméléon afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Jarod se laissait faire, tel un pantin attendant patiemment la relève des gardes qui pouvait prendre des heures.

Jarod restait imperceptiblement dans la même position tandis que sa compagne ne faisait qu'en changer.

« Jarod, ça fait plus d'une heure-là. Je te jure que je suis au bord de la crise de nerf ! Lui chuchota-t-elle.

_ Je sais Parker, mais on ne peut rien faire de plus.

_ Tu as pris un jeu de cartes ?

_ Et tu crois qu'on y verrait quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il comme une évidence en se tournant vers elle. »

Leurs regards étaient à peine perceptibles. Leurs instincts et l'ensemble de leurs sens à tous les deux laissaient juste à penser qu'ils se fixaient.

« J'ai une idée. Dit-elle alors en prenant place sur les jambes du Caméléon, tout en soutenant son lourd regard.

_Parker. Si on ne fait pas attention et qu'on rate la relève, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

_ Arrête de faire ton rabat joie ! Lui dit-elle alors en l'embrassant tendrement.

_ Est-ce que tu mesure ce qu'on est en train de faire là ? Demanda alors Jarod, amusé.

_ Mmmh oui, et alors ? Demanda la chasseresse en capturant les lèvres du Caméléon. »

Ce baiser était doux, tendre, réconfortant et avait un certain goût d'interdit. Chacun était soulagé de se trouver en présence de l'autre, au plus près… mais s'embrasser à peine 100 mètres d'une bande de nettoyeurs, au Centre, relevait presque du suicide. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Du coin de l'œil, Parker remarqua de l'agitation du côté de la garde et se détacha du Caméléon.

« Tu es vraiment une sadique tu le sais ? Demanda Jarod, frustré.

_ Regarde, je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller. Dit-elle en se levant, ne remarquant pas Jarod rouler des yeux. »

Mlle Parker envoya un message à Broots afin de le prévenir de supprimer momentanément le système de sécurité. Lorsque la garde se releva, c'est sans mal qu'ils réussirent à s'introduire dans la pièce et à arriver à la hauteur du rouleau.

« Je me sens comme Indiana Jones. S'exclama alors Parker, rompant le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

_ Qui ? Demanda Jarod, intrigué.

_ Rien, laisse tomber. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. »

Délicatement, Jarod ouvrit le coffret qui se trouvait devant lui et prit en main le cinquième et ultime rouleau. La clé de leur passé et de leur futur. Ses mains tremblaient, tandis que Mlle Parker tentait désespérément d'accélérer la cadence.

« Dépêche-toi Jarod bon sang ! Lui dit-elle en tournant sans cesse la tête vers la porte, de crainte qu'elle ne s'ouvre brutalement. »

Tout était chronométré. Ils avaient en tout et pour tout, 5 minutes. Il ne fallait pas que la vidéo surveillance les filme, que ce soit dans le couloir ou dans la pièce… mais il fallait qu'elle filme les gardes faire leur ronde. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de sortir, et soulagé de ne voir personne, ils continuèrent leur chemin. C'est, sourire aux lèvres que Parker envoya un message à Broots afin qu'il rétablisse la sécurité. Jarod et Parker ne purent s'empêcher de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand une voix les sortit de leur cocon.

« Quel mielleux tableau vous nous offrez là. S'exclama une voix bien familière à leurs oreilles. »


	8. Chapitre 8

Attraction – Chapitre 8

« Lyle. Souffla alors Jarod.

_ Jarod ! Le retour du fils prodigue ! A défaut de te faire capturer par ma bien chère sœur, tu as décidé de sauver sa petite tête en revenant en rampant. C'est trop d'honneur. Oh et en plus, tu viens fouiller dans nos affaires ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça par contre. Répondit Lyle, cynique.

_ Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Lyle. Trancha catégoriquement Parker, anxieuse de la tournure de la situation. Elle s'en voulait à présent d'avoir céder au besoin perpétuel de Jarod de tout savoir.

_ Oh… Ooooh, c'est donc vrai ! Déclara Lyle en fixant Jarod et Parker l'un après l'autre avec un sourire carnassier. Je doutais déjà que tu te range du mauvais côté dès que j'ai lu ton dossier Parker. 6 ans sans capturer un malheureux Caméléon alors que tu étais la meilleure en termes de sécurité au Centre, ça ne pouvait être que suspect. Puis ce chemisier qui traine négligemment chez toi, ce coup de fil de Jarod…

_ Tais-toi Lyle ! Sache que j'y suis depuis le départ, du mauvais côté. Lui répondit-elle en un regard noir.

_ Oh arrête ça, je vais vomir ! Répondit Lyle, d'un ton plus agressif. Par contre, si tu voulais t'échapper encore une fois, ce serait un peu trop naïf de ta part Jarod. Dit Lyle, en sortant un 9mm, rejoint rapidement par deux de ses fidèles nettoyeurs.

_ Ce que tu ne comprends pas et ne comprendras jamais Lyle, c'est que vous ne me retiendrez pas éternellement. Votre soif de pouvoir ne sera jamais assouvie, quoique vous fassiez. Vous pouvez m'emprisonner, me torturer, et même me tuer, vous n'arriverez jamais à vos fins et il serait temps que vous vous rendiez compte du mal que vous engendrez pour une simple question de pouvoir. Répondit Jarod.

_ Ce n'est pas une SIMPLE question de pouvoir. Dit Lyle, de plus en plus agressif. On parle d'argent. D'un tas d'argent, plus même que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. On parle de contrôle d'ordre mondial. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être le maître du monde, de tenir les mailles du filet ? C'est ça la vraie liberté. Faire tout ce qui nous plait, sans être obligé de rendre des comptes. C'est la loi du plus fort, et on arrive à rien en aidant le plus faible, en éprouvant les sentiments qu'on nous oblige à ressentir : la culpabilité, le remord, l'empathie, le sens de la justice.

_ Ce qui fait de nous des êtres humain ! Répondit Jarod.

_ Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries ! Et puis, j'ai beau être le frère jumeau de cette… trainée, ton discours moralisateur et tes yeux de cocker ne marchent pas avec moi.

_ Insulte la encore UNE FOIS devant moi, et c'est moi qui me chargerait personnellement de t'exploser le crâne Lyle ! Répondit brutalement Jarod, une haine indescriptible dans le regard tandis que Miss Parker orienta son regard vers lui, surprise.

_ Jarod… Souffla Parker en lui tenant le bras afin de le retenir. »

La jeune femme ne voulait pas que Jarod cède et s'en prenne à son frère. Non pour la sécurité de ce dernier, bien au contraire. Non, elle ne voulait pas que Jarod tombe dans les mauvais travers, qu'il cède au désir de vengeance comme elle l'avait fait… Elle savait que cela ne menait qu'à une chose : satisfaire le Centre et ses membres, rien d'autre. Rien ne servait de massacrer Lyle, toutes ces personnes assoiffées de pouvoir. On ne combat pas le mal par le mal, et elle l'avait compris avec difficulté.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position d'exiger quoique ce soit il me semble. Pour te réconforter, repense plutôt au bon vieux temps où tu te tapais ma traitre de sœur dans son salon ! Tu me raconteras, j'en rêve déjà depuis des années ! Elle était bonne au moins ? Répondit Lyle en riant.

_ Enfoiré ! S'exclama-t-il en voulant lui sauter à la gorge. »

Mlle Parker se mit devant lui, et le retient de toutes ses forces en lui répétant de se calmer. Elle le fixait, essayant de lui faire comprendre que c'était dans l'intention de Lyle de le faire sortir de ses gongs, et qu'il ne fallait pas tomber dans son jeu. Si Parker n'était pas là, Jarod était certain qu'il aurait tué Lyle sur le champ.

Cependant elle était là, à couvert, devant lui, le suppliant d'arrêter du regard avec Lyle et 2 nettoyeurs en train de les menacer. Jarod se détendit et se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir à Lyle.

« Allez ! C'est bien beau de rester là, à bavarder, mais il est temps de rentrer et de retourner dans ta chambre Jarod.

_ Plutôt mourir.

_ Tu en dirais de même pour elle ? Demanda alors Lyle, en pointant son arme sur sa sœur.

_ Ne la touchez pas. Dit-il alors, en se plaçant devant elle.

_ Arrête ça Jarod ! Dit-elle agacée en se mettant à nouveau dans la ligne de mire de son jumeau. Elle détestait être prise pour la jeune fille en détresse et voulait être mise sur un même pied d'égalité. Lyle, Jarod ne retournera pas au Centre aujourd'hui compris ? C'est MOI qui suis charger de le ramener et je décide s'il reste ou non !

_ Tu es bien naïve chère sœur. Te taper Jarod n'était pourtant pas dans ton contrat.

_ Jarod ne retournera PAS au Centre.

_ Mais il y est déjà. Et je suis certain que tu n'as aucune raison valable à me donner pour laisser partir notre poule aux œufs d'or, alors écarte toi et laisse nous faire notre boulot. James, Will. Embarquez-le. Ordonna Lyle fermement.

_ Non. S'exclama alors Parker, ainsi qu'une voix rauque se trouvant derrière les nettoyeurs. »

A peine eut-elle le temps de réaliser de qui provenait cette voix, que le bruit sourd de deux tirs d'arme lui transperça les tympans. Elle dut supporter le corps du Caméléon la plaquant au sol, puis la tirant afin de courir. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle n'en avait pas le temps.

Cependant, elle tourna son visage pour regarder derrière elle et se figea. Elle vit avec effroi les deux nettoyeurs morts sur le sol, ainsi que Sydney se battant avec Lyle. Parker voulait l'aider, mais été retenue par de puissants bras, l'encerclant pour qu'elle reste là où elle était. Elle ne sentait même pas la douleur qui devrait lui déchirer l'épaule. Non, tout ce qui l'importait était le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Soudain, l'homme sans pouce réussit à subtiliser l'arme de Sydney, qui était à présent à genoux sur le sol et le fixer avec une haine indescriptible sur le visage. Lyle était sérieusement amoché et tenait à peine debout.

Jarod suppliait Parker de partir, l'entraînait, mais la force de la jeune femme était presque égale à la sienne. Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la scène qui s'offrait à elle, douloureusement.

« Vous ne les aurez jamais. C'est écrit. Réussit à articuler Sydney, soutenant son regard.

_ Et vous n'aurez jamais le bonheur de le savoir. Acheva Lyle. »

Avec froideur, Lyle tira à bout portant sur le front de Sydney, qui s'écroula. Parker ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un cri déchirant. Jarod avait l'impression de revivre la vidéo surveillance qu'il avait déjà tant vu. Il revoyait avec douleur la jeune fille pleurant la mort de sa mère, sauf que le spectacle n'en était que pire et sanglant. Les yeux de Sydney les fixaient, sans vie. Cela avait été si rapide, si désuet d'émotions que s'en était presque inhumain.

Voir celui qui l'avait élevé comme son père mourir de façon si atroce et brutale était déchirant, mais Jarod devait se ressaisir. Son cerveau surchauffait. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à l'émotion, il fallait partir d'ici de toute urgence. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de marquer un arrêt devant le corps sans vie du psychologue.

Il avait envie de hurler son désespoir, mais tout ce qu'il devait faire à l'heure de maintenant était de retenir Parker et de partir au plus vite avant que d'autres nettoyeurs arrivent, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Ainsi, elle se laissa peu à peu faire et commença à avancer en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de cette scène macabre. Lyle quant à lui se releva avec difficulté, les fixa et s'avança vers eux de plus en plus vite.

L'instinct de survie conduit Parker a enfin détaché son regard, se retourner et courir aux côtés de Jarod. Elle était pliée, des larmes embrumaient ses yeux à un tel point qu'elle avait du mal à voir où elle se dirigeait. Jarod la tenait par la taille, la supportait de presque tout son poids et luttait pour ne pas abandonner.

Aucune alarme n'avait été déclenchée. Juste Lyle à la poursuite d'eux deux, mais cela ne devrait tarder. Lyle commençait à être loin derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'ascenseur, Jarod y conduisit Parker qui s'y effondra en larmes.

La jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps et elle ne pouvait retenir les centaines de larmes de déferler sur son visage.

« Sydney est… mort. Arriva-t-elle à articuler entre ses sanglots.

_ Je sais Parker je sais. Lui répondit Jarod, les larmes aux yeux, en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Il entendait déjà Lyle les chercher. Il ne fallait pas tarder. Il connaissait pertinemment Lyle, et savait qu'il était capable des pires atrocités.

Jarod releva Mlle Parker et prit son visage entre ses mains afin de la fixer et de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Les larmes embrumaient presque également le regard du Caméléon, mais il se répétait de ne pas céder.

« Parker. L'alarme ne s'est pas encore déclenchée, mais c'est une question de temps. Il faut que tu aille chercher Broots tu entends ? Il est en danger.

_ Mais… et toi ? Demanda-t-elle, tentant de se ressaisir.

_ Je suis un génie, tu as oublié ? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai confiance en toi Parker, tu vas y arriver. Je t'attendrais dehors. Surtout : va chercher Broots et sauve-toi. Acheva Jarod. »

Jarod s'apprêtait à repartir en vitesse quand Mlle Parker le retient par le bras et l'enlaça fortement.

« Jarod… Je… Commença-t-elle, bouleversée.

_ Je sais Parker. Finit Jarod avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front et d'appuyer sur le bouton d'ascenseur. »

Le Caméléon eut un dernier regard vers la chasseresse et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Lyle tenta de tirer dans l'ascenseur. La jeune femme se plaqua contre la paroi, non sans émettre un cri de frayeur et fut soulagé lorsque la balle transperça le plafond. Les portes se fermèrent, non sans un soupir d'agacement de Lyle qui se mit à courir en direction du Caméléon. Il tentait de le rattraper, mais boitait avec difficulté.

Jarod pensa alors que Lyle avait probablement tout hérité de Raines. Insubmersible. Sydney lui avait logé une bonne balle dans le tibia, ce qui le ralentissait de plus en plus. Jarod réussit de peu à se frayer un chemin et à lui échapper pour un moment.

Parker quant à elle était dans l'ascenseur et tentait de se calmer. Elle n'arrivait pas à stopper ses tremblements et marcher de long en large en fixant le compteur.

« Dépêche, dépêche, dépêche… Répétait-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux. »

La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de paraître présentable. Elle passa ses mains sur ses vêtements, et tentait d'effacer les traces de larmes et de sueur de son visage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à destination, elle se précipita à l'extérieur rapidement en évitant toutefois de se faire remarquer. Intérieurement, elle paniquait littéralement. Tout se bousculait, et elle arriva en trombe dans son bureau, où Broots attendait tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

« Broots ! Vite, il faut partir, ne discutez pas et suivez-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

_ Mais pour-

_ J'ai dit NE DISCUTEZ PAS ! Hurla presque Parker en l'indiquant de la suivre. »

Jamais il n'avait vu sa patronne dans un tel état. Ce n'était même plus de la colère, mais une peur incontrôlée. Broots ne se fit pas prier et suivit la chasseresse avec difficulté compte tenu de la rapidité avec laquelle elle marchait. Elle prit la direction de l'ascenseur, et s'y engouffra afin de se rendre au parking du sous-sol. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, elle entendit l'alarme se déclencher et tous les employés s'agiter.

« Mademoiselle Parker, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Broots apeuré.

_ Lyle… Lyle nous menacé… et Sydney est… il a voulu nous… Oh mon Dieu. S'exclama-t-elle avant de pleurer de nouveau, en tentant tant bien que mal de s'en cacher de Broots. »

L'informaticien était bouleversé. Il avait peur d'avoir bien compris ce que sa patronne voulait lui dire, et ses pleurs le confirmaient. Broots se laissa à verses quelques larmes et posa une main se voulant réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se calmait peu à peu.

« Il faut partir d'ici maintenant. Acheva-t-elle en séchant ses dernières larmes. »

Lorsque Broots et Parker sortirent de l'ascenseur afin de s'engouffrer dans le parking, ils furent vite rejoins par Jarod, qui venait d'arriver à peu près au même moment.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Parker, tes clés ! Demanda Jarod précipitamment. »

Mlle Parker lança son trousseau de clé dans la direction du Caméléon qui les attrapa rapidement. Ils étaient à à peine quelques mètres de la voiture. Jarod l'avait déjà ouverte lorsque Lyle, accompagné cette fois de Raines firent leur apparition. Le jeune homme était sérieusement amoché, mais surmonté cependant ses blessures, tenant debout coute que coute.

« On ne sort pas vivant du Centre. S'était exclama l'homme dégarni à la bouteille d'oxygène d'une voix de crécelle en tendant à son tour une arme.

_ MISS PARKER, NON ! S'était alors exclamé Broots en se précipitant devant sa patronne. »


	9. Chapitre 9

Attraction – Chapitre 9

Broots avait été le premier à se retourner et à voir Raines pointer son arme en direction de la jeune femme. A partir de ce moment, tout fut très rapide et semblait pourtant s'être déroulé au ralenti.

Parker s'était retourné juste quelques secondes après avoir entendu les paroles de Raines tandis que Broots courait déjà dans sa direction. Pensant qu'il la ferait tomber, il en fit en réalité tout autrement.

Broots s'était précipité devant Mlle Parker, prenant une balle dans le dos à sa place. Le jeune homme s'écroula lentement sur le sol, sa tête étant reprise de peu par Mlle Parker, choquée.

Jarod quant à lui s'était empressé de démarrer la berline. Il s'étira de tout son long afin d'ouvrir la porte arrière et de permettre à Parker et Broots d'entrer. Jarod n'avait pas vu la scène, mais avait eu une montée d'adrénaline lorsqu'il avait entendu le coup de feu. Il prit peur lorsqu'il vit Mlle Parker placer rapidement le corps inconscient de Broots à l'arrière. Ne prenant pas le temps de refermer la portière, le Caméléon fit crisser les pneus avant de démarrer en trombe.

Lorsque des tirs se firent entendre, Mlle Parker s'étira afin de refermer la portière et de les garder le plus en sécurité possible. Elle pouvait déjà voir du sang commençant à couler sur sa banquette en cuir. Quelques balles heurtèrent la tôle de la voiture. Jarod sortait à présent du parking et roulait à vive allure sur une route peu fréquentée.

« Broots ! Broots, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Répondez-moi, et je n'ai pas intérêt à me répéter ! Cria Parker, désemparée. »

Broots était à demi conscient. Luttant pour ouvrir à moitié les yeux, il répondit par un faible grognement.

« Broots, il ne faut surtout pas que vous vous endormiez d'accord ? Je vous INTERDIS de mourir, vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est un ORDRE Broots ! Si vous mourrez, je vous tue avant vous entendez ? Criait alors Parker.

_ O-o-oui miss Parker. Répondit tremblant et faiblement Broots.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda, inquiet, Jarod en roulant à une vitesse folle.

_ Raines a… voulu me tirer dessus et Broots s'est interposé. Il a pris cette balle à ma place. Il m'a… sauvé la vie. Déclara-t-elle, soufflée que l'informaticien ait fait un geste pareil. »

Jarod freina précipitamment sur le bas-côté et cria à Parker de prendre le volant tandis qu'il était sorti pour prendre place à l'arrière. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et redémarra aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Broots. Où est Debbie ?

_ Ch-chez chez sa tante. Répondit Broots sous le même ton.

_ Broots, il est important que vous ne vous endormiez pas vous entendez ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de vous mettre sur le ventre, il faut absolument que je vois votre blessure. »

Broots acquiesça et obéis difficilement au Caméléon. La blessure n'était pas belle à voir et saignait abondamment. Il était à présent vital de colmater la plaie.

« Parker, est-ce que tu as une trousse de secours quelque part ?

_ Sous le siège passager ! Répondit brusquement Parker en regardant sans cesse dans son rétroviseur.

Jarod en sortit des compresses et appuyait à présent de toutes ses forces sur la plaie.

« Il faut aller à l'hôpital ! S'exclama Parker, comme une évidence.

_ Le Centre doit déjà nous y attendre.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Broots ? On ne va quand même pas le laisser crever sur ma banquette arrière!

_ Il y a… un hôpital où j'ai travaillé ! Je pense qu'ils pourraient l'admettre incognito. »

Jarod donna l'adresse à Mlle Parker, qui roulait de plus en plus rapidement. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar. Ils arrivèrent en un rien de temps à l'hôpital. Jarod se précipita dans le hall.

« Jarod, c'est bien toi ? S'exclama une jeune femme avec un immense sourire.

_ Kate, je ne suis pas venu par courtoisie. J'ai un énorme problème et il n'y a que toi qui peux m'aider.

_ Dis-moi, nous te devons déjà beaucoup.

_ Mon ami s'est fait… tiré dessus, et des employés du Centre dont je t'ai parlé sont à notre recherche. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils le trouvent. Est-ce que tu peux nous aider ?

_ Oh mon Dieu. Oui bien sûr que oui, mais comment ?

_ Vous n'avez qu'à le faire admettre sous le nom de… James Rook.

_ Je crois que c'est le minimum pour ce que tu as fait pour nous Jarod.

_ Merci beaucoup Kate.

_ Je t'envoie un brancardier. »

Jarod alla chercher Broots qui n'était qu'à demi conscient et tenta de le rassurer.

« Broots. Un infirmier va bientôt arriver et vous allez vous faire opérer d'urgence. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le Centre, j'ai pris les précautions nécessaires.

_ O-oui. Dit-il en s'assoupissant presque.

_ Broots, si on vous demande, vous êtes James Rook ok ? Ecoutez Broots, nous ne pouvons pas rester, Mlle Parker et moi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas.

_ C'est plutôt à nous de nous inquiéter… Répondit Mlle Parker, anxieuse. »

Le brancardier arriva rapidement, entraînant Broots à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.


	10. Chapitre 10

Attraction – Chapitre 10

Jarod se retourna vers Parker, qui était disons… dans tous ses états.

« Je le savais Jarod oui, je le savais que c'était de la folie et tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, en bonne tête de mule que tu es ! J'attire la mort, tu ne comprends pas ça ? Ton histoire d'ange, c'est du foin ! Regarde où en est ! Sydney est mort et Broots ce ce… cet espèce de… Il va peut-être mourir en voulant me sauver ! Ma mère, Faith, Thomas, mon oncle, Kyle, Sydney… Il en faudra encore combien ? Allez, c'est fini, moi j'en ai marre ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa veste à bout de bras et en partant, le pas vif.

_ Parker ! Se mit à s'écrier Jarod en la rattrapant tant bien que mal. »

Le ciel était gris et maussade. Le vent était léger, l'ambiance calme quand soudain, le bruit d'un éclair vient transpercer l'apparente tranquillité, comme en confrontation avec la jeune femme. Elle se retourna vers Jarod, puis orienta son regard vers le ciel. Une goutte d'eau vient se déposer doucement sur sa joue, telle une larme, recouverte rapidement par d'autres, plus nombreuses de secondes en secondes.

« Génial ! Maintenant il pleut ! S'écria-t-elle presque contre le ciel.

_ Parker, arrête de faire n'importe quoi. Reviens dans la voiture.

_ Pour quoi faire, hein Jarod ? Pour que tu te fasses tuer en tentant de me sauver toi aussi, comme toutes les personnes importantes qui ont existé dans ma vie ? Tu ne comprends pas que tu es la personne la plus importante aujourd'hui pour moi ?

_ Parker… Tenta-t-il en lui attrapant le bras doucement. Geste que la jeune femme rejeta véhément.

_ Lâche moi Jarod, je porte la guigne ! Je veux te détester pour que tu ne meures pas, comme eux. J'aimerai tellement te détester ! Criait-elle à présent, trempée jusqu'aux os, la pluie semblant recouvrir ses larmes. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à te détester tu comprends ? Alors je retourne au Centre !

_ QUOI ? Arrête ce délire Parker, tu ne retourneras pas au Centre ! Criait à présent à son tour Jarod.

_ SI j'y retourne de ce pas et ne me retiens pas, ne me fais pas tes yeux de cocker, ne me fais pas ce discours, et tu sais de quoi je parle Jarod ! Je retourne au Centre, point à la ligne !

_ Mais pour-

_ Parce je t'aime ! Avait-elle soudainement crié, sans réfléchir. »

Oui elle l'avait dit. Elle l'avait même hurlé, presque comme une douleur, spontanément. Sous l'impulsivité, elle avait mis ses sentiments à nue sur le bitume, et le regrettait aussitôt amèrement. Elle pensait avoir rêvé. Non elle ne lui avait pas dit, yeux dans les yeux qu'elle l'aimait, c'était impossible… Et pourtant, tous deux se fixaient, trempés par la pluie, en silence. Le simple regard de Parker n'exprimait que souffrance et tristesse. Chacun revoyait leur rencontre, leur premier baiser, leurs courses poursuites, leurs échanges violents, leurs complicités, les cadeaux de Jarod, Parker souriant devant ce lapin blanc ou après un coup de téléphone…

« Et ça va te tuer. Acheva-t-elle, souffrante, en reprenant son chemin. »

Jarod quant à lui était resté planté là, les bras le long du corps. Il regardait la jeune femme, d'apparence si glaciale, partir et ses pieds restaient inlassablement planté au sol. Il voulait lui courir après, hurler, l'emporter de force vers la voiture, mais il restait là. Simplement. La pluie battait à présent de plein fouet, et Jarod était trempé comme jamais. Ses neurones ne fonctionnaient plus, ou plutôt : ils surchauffaient. En génie qu'il était, il avait plutôt fait... un court-circuit. Elle avait dit que… et il avait dit… et elle avait répondu que… qu'elle…

Jarod courra alors dans le sens opposé, vers la berline qui était encore ouverte et où le fameux cinquième rouleau était resté sagement sur le siège passager.


	11. Chapitre 11

Attraction – Chapitre 11

Parker avançait inlassablement. Ses chaussons aidaient à sa marche rapide, mais elle avait plutôt l'impression de marcher dans un marécage. La pluie battante cachait le déferlement de ses larmes. Elle était à présent à plusieurs mètres, se retourna quelques secondes et ne vit pas Jarod. Résignée, elle reprit sa marche un peu plus lentement.

Elle commençait déjà à avoir froid. Sa jupe courte et son top sans manche n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses, et elle se refaisait avec malheur le chemin jusqu'au Centre dans la tête. Il lui restait au moins 2h de marche, voire plus.

Elle continuait de marcher, frigorifié tandis qu'elle entendit des crissements de pneus sur le gravas. Elle ne se retourna pas, c'était inutile. Cependant, la berline se planta pile devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer. Jarod en sortit, partagé entre la colère et la supplication.

« Tu crois que Sydney est mort pour ça ? Tu crois que Broots a risqué sa vie pour ça ? Et ta mère, tu y as pensé ? Si tous ces gens se sont sacrifiés, c'est pour te sauver et non pour que tu retournes dans la gueule du loup ! Tu crois VRAIMENT que MOI, la personne qui tiens le plus à toi sur cette Terre, je vais te laisser faire ça ?

_ Jarod… Commença-t-elle en évitant son regard.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ! Avait-il crié, presque de la même façon qu'elle auparavant. »

Le regard bleuté de la miss, semblant aussi glacial que la pluie se tourna vers lui. Le cœur de Jarod battait à tout rompre, et lui faisait à la fois si mal. Lui aussi aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Il aurait préféré ne rien éprouver, ne pas laisser tant d'indices derrière lui, ne rien ressentir à ce moment précis, lorsque les yeux embrumés de la miss se pose sur les siens… Seulement il en est autrement. Jamais il n'avait retrouvé ce sentiment, chez personne d'autre. Il lui semblait que toutes les femmes du monde ne valait pas celle qu'il avait devant les yeux, et c'est avec autant de difficultés que la concernée qu'il l'avait réalisé. Il avait tant essayé de mettre une étiquette sur sa chasseresse, lui donner tous les tords, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait refusé de rejoindre sa famille pour la sauver, il gardait un lien avec le Centre pour elle. Il devait simplement l'accepter : oui il l'aimait, et tenait à elle à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer.

« Et je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à retourner moi aussi au Centre si tu n'arrêtes pas cette folie ! Finit-il par prononcer. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : affronter les paroles du Caméléon ou savoir pertinemment qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Sans un mot, Parker s'avança et contourna la voiture qui était en plein milieu de la route, vide fort heureusement de toute circulation.

Jarod soupira, presque résigné à ce que la miss ne change pas d'avis. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit avec soulagement qu'elle s'était simplement assise sur le siège passager et qu'elle regardait à présent le paysage, sans un mot. A son tour, il s'engouffra dans la berline, et roulait à présent dans le sens opposé.

Leur silence pesant était couvert par la radio, qui avait décidé de diffuser la chanson « The Colour of my Love » de Céline Dion. Mlle Parker éteint alors la radio en plein milieu du morceau, agacée avant de retourner son regard sur le paysage, tout en évitant soigneusement celui de Jarod.

« Tu as décidé de ne plus me parler ni me regarder jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? Demanda Jarod. »

La miss se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de regarder de nouveau le paysage, silencieuse.

« Pourtant il va bien falloir que tu finisses par admettre que

_ Que rien du tout. Acheva-t-elle en rallumant la radio. »

Jarod fut coupé par la chanson « I Can't Lie » des Maroon 5 qui avait le don de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments envers la chasseresse.

« Je rêve, c'est le destin qui s'acharne là ! S'exclama-t-elle en voulant de nouveau éteindre le poste. »

Sa main fut stoppée par celle de Jarod qui la saisit. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens tandis que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, fermant les yeux à ce simple contact. Elle les rouvrit et se décida enfin à diriger son regard vers les yeux chocolat, si réconfortant et chaleureux du Caméléon. Le jeune homme à son tour se tourna vers elle tout en gardant un œil sur sa conduite et lui sourit. Sourire faible qu'elle lui rendit.

Le jeune homme se mit à chanter le refrain de la chanson, sous le regard surpris et amusé de la Dragon Lady. Elle eut un rire lorsqu'elle le vit, semblant chanter comme s'il était sur un podium.

« Je savais que tu étais dingue, mais tu m'étonne de jour en jour p'tit génie !

_ Chante avec moi Parker, c'est marrant ! S'exclama-t-il comme un gamin.

_ Alors, déjà de une : je ne chanterai pas. Et de deux, je ne la connais pas !

_ Menteuse.

_ Mais c'est vrai ! Se défendit-elle.

_ Alors attend. Dit-il en fouillant dans la boite à gant et en extirpant un CD. Voyons ça !

_ Ne met pas ce truc, c'est un CD de navigation ! Mentit-elle.

_ Deuxième mensonge ! Dit-il en insérant le CD dans le poste radio. »

« You and I » de Lady Gaga résonna dans la voiture, tandis que la miss se renfrogna dans son siège sous le regard lourd du Caméléon.

« Un CD de navigation ? Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oh c'est bon… Lâcha-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de remuer son pied au son des percussions.

_ Lady Gaga mmh ? Vous m'étonnez Mademoiselle Parker !

_ Chacun son jardin secret non ? »

Jarod se lança de nouveau dans un playback digne d'une reine de la pop sous les rires de la miss

« Somethin', somethin' about this place ! Chanta-t-il en playback.

_ Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face. Se laissa-t-elle à échapper en embrassant son index et son majeur et en les plaçant sur la joue sur Caméléon. »

Jarod afficha une mine surprise avant de rire.

« Tu vois Wonderboy, je suis pleine de surprise ! N'en doute jamais.

_ Mais je n'en doutais pas très chère !

_ Et on va rouler comme ça longtemps ?

_ Non, nous allons nous arrêter, dormir et repartir. Tu vas goûter aux joies d'être une souris !

_ Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! »


End file.
